La imagen del amor (adaptada)
by NatYChips
Summary: A pesar de su vida como modelo, el corazón de Katniss Everdeen seguía estando en el pequeño pueblo en el que nació. Cómo resistiria el encanto de su nuevo jefe, el magnate de las revistas de moda Peeta Mellark? Él sabia muy bien lo que debía hacer para destruir las defensas de una mujer. Sin embargo, fue el quien se quedo sin defenzas contra los impulsos de su corazon...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente ! aqui les traemos una adaptacion de una historia que nos parecio muy hermosa cuando la leimos, y como muy buenas fans de HG que somos decidimos subirla aqui XD **

**los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins Y la historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas  
**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer !**

* * *

Capitulo 1

La joven se giró bajo los focos. El brillante cabello castaño formó un remolino a su alrededor al tiempo que una miríada de expresiones se reflejaban en su impresionante rostro.

—Eso es, Katniss. Ahora frunce un poco los labios. Son los labios lo que queremos vender —dijo Finnick Odair, que seguía los movimientos de la joven al ritmo con el que se abría y cerraba el obturador de su cámara

—. Fantástico —exclamó tras levantarse del suelo, sobre el que estaba agachado-. Ya basta por hoy.

Katniss Everdeen se estiró y se relajó un poco.

—Menos mal. Estaba agotada. Ahora, me voy a casa a darme un buen baño caliente.

—Sólo piensa en los millones de lápices de labios que tu rostro va a vender, cielo.

Finnick apagó las luces. Su atención ya empezaba a vacilar.

—Asombroso.

—Mmm. Así es —respondió él, de modo ausente—. Mañana tenemos la sesión del champú, así que asegúrate de que tienes el cabello en el perfecto estado en el que se encuentra habitualmente. Casi se me había olvidado —añadió. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente—. Tengo una reunión de negocios por la mañana. Tendré que buscar a alguien para que me sustituya.

Katniss sonrió con afectuosa indulgencia. Llevaba tres años trabajando como modelo y Finnick era su fotógrafo favorito. Trabajaban bien juntos y, como fotógrafo, él era excepcional. Tenía un talento natural para los ángulos, el detalle y para captar el ambiente más adecuado para una fotografía. Sin embargo, era muy desorganizado y distraído sobre todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su adorado equipo.

— ¿De qué reunión se trata? -preguntó Katniss con paciencia, sabiendo muy bien lo fácilmente que Finnick confundía asuntos tan mundanos como las horas y los lugares cuando éstos no tenían que ver directamente con su cámara.

—Oh, es cierto. No te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Katniss negó con la cabeza y esperó a que él continuara—. Tengo que ver a Peeta Mellark a las diez en punto.

— ¿A Peeta Mellark? —replicó Katniss, completamente atónita—. No sabía que el dueño de la revista Capitol´s se reuniera con simples mortales. Creía que sólo lo hacía con miembros de la realeza y con las diosas de la moda.

—Bueno, pues a este plebeyo le ha concedido una audiencia —respondió Finnick muy secamente—. De hecho, la secretaria del señor Mellark se puso en contacto conmigo y lo organizó todo. Me dijo que él quería hablar sobre un proyecto o algo por el estilo.

—Buena suerte. Por lo que he oído de Peeta Mellark, es un hombre al que no se puede ignorar. Duro como el acero y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

—No estaría donde está hoy si fuera inocente como un niño —dijo Finnick defendiéndose frente al ausente señor Mellark—. Tal vez su padre consiguiera amasar una fortuna al inaugurar Capitol´s, pero Peeta Mellark ha agrandado la suya dos veces al expandirse y desarrollar otras revistas. Es un hombre de negocios con mucho éxito y un buen fotógrafo. No le asusta mancharse las manos.

—Tú sientes simpatía por cualquiera que sepa distinguir una Nikon de una Brownie -le dijo Katniss con una sonrisa—, pero esa clase de hombre no tiene ningún atractivo para mí. Estoy segura de que a mí me daría un susto de muerte.

—A ti nada te asusta, Katniss —afirmó Finnick mientras observaba cómo la alta y juncal mujer recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Tendré a alguien para que tome esas fotografías aquí a las nueve y media de mañana.

Ya fuera del estudio, Katniss tomó un taxi. Después de tres años en Nueva York, se había acostumbrado completamente a aquel gesto. Casi había dejado de pensar en la Katniss Everdeen procedente de una pequeña granja de Kansas para sentirse como en casa en la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Tenía veintiún años cuando tomó la decisión de ir a Nueva York para tratar de abrirse paso en el mundo de la moda. Pasar de ser una muchacha de una pequeña ciudad para convertirse en modelo de la Gran Manzana había resultado difícil y en ocasiones aterrador, pero Katniss se había negado a sentirse atemorizada por la dinámica y abrumadora ciudad y, con resolución, había recorrido todas las agencias con su book.

Durante el primer año, los trabajos habían sido muy escasos, pero había aguantado. No quería rendirse para tener que regresar a casa completamente derrotada. Lentamente, se había ido construyendo una reputación y, poco a poco, se la había requerido con más frecuencia. Cuando empezó a trabajar con Finnick recibió el espaldarazo necesario para lanzar su carrera. En la actualidad, su rostro aparecía casi constantemente en las portadas. Su vida se desarrollaba tal y como ella había deseado. El hecho de que su caché fuera el de una top-model había propiciado que pasara de vivir en un tercer piso sin ascensor a hacerlo en un cómodo apartamento cerca de Central Park

* * *

**Bueeno aqui les dejamos el primer capitulo de esta historia que poco a poco ira cobrando vida ya mismo subimos el segundo capitulo. mil gracias a todos los que leen esperamos que les haya gustado esta adaptacion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa ! aqui les traemos el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas  
**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer !**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Para Katniss, ser modelo no era una pasión sino un trabajo. No había ido a Nueva York en busca de un sueño de fama y glamour, sino con la resolución de tener éxito y de ganarse la vida. La elección de trayectoria profesional había parecido inevitable, dado que poseía una gracia y un aplomo naturales, además de un físico espléndido. Su cabello castaño y sus marcados pómulos le daban un aire de exótica fragilidad. Sus ojos grandes, de largas pestañas y de un profundo color gris, constituían un atractivo contraste con su piel aceitunada. Tenía unos labios gruesos y bien formados, que esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa a la menor provocación. Además de su esplendorosa belleza contaba con una fotogenia innata que contribuía a su éxito en el mundo de la moda. La habilidad para componer un amplio abanico de poses para la cámara era algo natural en ella y no le suponía esfuerzo alguno. Después de que se le dijera el tipo de mujer que tenía que reflejar, Katniss se transformaba en ella inmediatamente. Sofisticada, sensual..., lo que se requiriera.

Tras entrar en su apartamento, se quitó los zapatos y hundió los pies en la suave moqueta de color marfil. No tenía ningún compromiso aquella noche, por lo que estaba deseando prepararse una cena ligera y pasar unas horas de sosiego en su hogar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, envuelta ya en una vaporosa bata azul, estaba en la cocina preparándose el festín de una modelo: una sopa y panecillos sin sal. Entonces, el timbre de la puerta interrumpió aquella cena tan poco digna de un gourmet.

—Hola, Madge -dijo saludando a su vecina del otro lado del pasillo con una automática sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece algo de cenar?

Madge Undersee arrugó la nariz con un gesto de desdén.

—Prefiero engordar unos cuantos kilos que morirme de hambre como tú.

—Si me dejo llevar por la gula demasiado a menudo —afirmó Katniss mientras se golpeaba el liso vientre-, no haría más que importunarte para que me encontraras un empleo en ese bufete en el que tú trabajas. Por cierto, ¿cómo le va al joven y prometedor abogado?

—Gale ni siquiera sabe que estoy viva —se quejó Madge mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá-. Estoy desesperada, Katniss. Creo que es posible que pierda la cabeza y que lo asalte en el aparcamiento.

—Eso carece de clase —replicó Katniss—. ¿Por qué no intentas algo menos dramático, como ponerle la zancadilla cuando pase al lado de tu escritorio?

-Eso podría ser lo siguiente que haga.

Con una sonrisa, Katniss se sentó también y apoyó los pies sobre la mesita de café.  
— ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Peeta Mellark?

— ¿Y quién no? — replicó Madge-. Millonario, increíblemente guapo, misterioso, brillante hombre de negocios y sigue libre —añadió Madge mientras contaba los atributos con los dedos de la mano-. ¿Por qué me hablas de él?

—No estoy segura. Finnick tiene una reunión con él mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Cara a cara?

-Eso es. Por supuesto, los dos hemos hecho fotografías para sus revistas antes, pero no me imagino por qué el esquivo dueño de Capitol´s querría ver a un simple fotógrafo, aunque sea el mejor de todos. En el mundo de la moda, se habla de él con reverencia y, si hemos de creer lo que dice la prensa del corazón, él es la respuesta a las plegarias de toda mujer soltera. Me pregunto cómo será en realidad... —comentó Katniss frunciendo el ceño. Aquel pensamiento la obsesionaba—. Resulta raro...Creo que no conozco a nadie que haya tratado personalmente con él. Me lo imagino como un fantasma gigante, tomando las decisiones de un monumental conglomerado de empresas desde el Monte Olimpo de Capitol´s.

-Tal vez Finnick pueda darte todos los detalles mañana —sugirió Madge. Katniss sacudió la cabeza. El ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Finnick no se dará cuenta de nada a menos que el señor Mellark esté en un rollo de película.

Poco después de las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente, Katniss utilizó su llave para entrar en el estudio de Finnick. Como se había preparado el cabello para el anuncio de champú, éste caía en suaves y espesas ondas, con mucho volumen y muy brillante. En el pequeño tocador que había en la parte de atrás, se aplicó el maquillaje con habilidad y a las diez menos cuarto estaba encendiendo con cierta impaciencia las luces necesarias para las tomas de interior. A medida que fueron pasando los minutos, empezó a tener la incómoda sospecha de que a Finnick se le había olvidado buscar un sustituto. Eran casi las diez cuando la puerta se abrió. Katniss se abalanzó sobre el hombre que entró.

—Ya iba siendo hora —le dijo, tratando de atemperar su irritación con una ligera sonrisa—. Llega tarde.

— ¿Sí? —replicó el recién llegado enfrentándose a la expresión de enojo de Katniss con las cejas levantadas.

En aquel instante, ella se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era aquel hombre. Su cabello, del color de los dorados rayos del sol, era espeso y le crecía justo por encima del cuello de polo que llevaba puesto. Éste era de un color Azul que reflejaba exactamente el de sus ojos. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una ligera sonrisa. En aquel rostro profundamente bronceado había algo vagamente familiar.

—No he trabajado con usted antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Katniss. Se vio obligada a levantar un poco la cabeza dado que aquel hombre medía más de un metro ochenta.

— ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? -quiso saber él. El modo en el que evadió la pregunta fue tan sutil que, de repente, Katniss se sintió incómoda bajo aquella penetrante mirada azul .

—Por nada —murmuró ella. Se dio la vuelta y sintió el impulso de ajustarse el puño de la manga-. Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra. ¿Dónde está su cámara? —añadió. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no portaba equipo alguno—. ¿Acaso va a utilizar la de Finnick?

—Supongo que sí —contestó él. No hacía más que mirarla, sin realizar ademán alguno que indicara que se iba a poner manos a la obra con la tarea que tenían entre manos. Su actitud estaba empezando a resultar irritante.

—Entonces, pongámonos manos a la obra. No quiero pasarme todo el día con esto. Llevo ya media hora preparada.

—Lo siento.

El hombre sonrió. Katniss se quedó atónita al ver el cambio que aquel simple gesto producía en su ya atractivo rostro. Fue una sonrisa lenta, llena de encanto, tanto que a la joven modelo se le ocurrió que podría utilizarla como un arma letal. Se alejó un poco de él para tratar de recobrar la compostura. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Para qué son las fotografías? —le preguntó el hombre mientras examinaba las cámaras de Finnick.

— ¡Dios! ¿Es que no se lo ha dicho? —replicó. Se giró de nuevo para mirarlo frente a frente y, por primera vez, le dedicó una sonrisa—. Finnick es un magnífico fotógrafo, pero es distraído hasta la exasperación. No sé ni cómo se acuerda que tiene que levantarse por las mañanas —añadió. Entonces, tomó un mechón de su cabello y dio un dramático giro con la cabeza—. Cabello limpio, brillante y sexy —explicó, con el tono de voz de un anuncio de televisión—. Lo que vamos a vender hoy es champú.

—Muy bien —respondió él.

Entonces, empezó a preparar el equipo de una manera tan profesional que tranquilizó mucho a Katniss. Al menos, aquel hombre conocía su trabajo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Finnick? —quiso saber el hombre, de repente.

— ¿Es que no le ha dicho nada? Es tan típico de él...

Katniss se colocó bajo los focos y empezó a darse vueltas. Sacudió la cabeza y creó una nube de hermoso cabello castaño para que él pudiera disparar la cámara mientras se agachaba y se movía alrededor de ella para captar su imagen desde ángulos diferentes.

—Tenía una cita con Peeta Mellark —añadió Katniss sin dejar de sonreír—. Que Dios lo ayude si se le ha olvidado. Ese hombre es capaz de comérselo vivo.

— ¿Consume Mellark fotógrafos habitualmente? —preguntó él, desde detrás de la cámara, con un cierto tono jocoso en la voz.

—No me extrañaría —contestó ella mientras se levantaba el cabello por encima de la cabeza. Tras un segundo, lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre los hombros como una maravillosa capa Castaña—. Creo que un hombre de negocios sin piedad alguna como el señor Mellark tendrá muy poca paciencia con un fotógrafo distraído o cualquier otra cosa que no sea perfecta.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—Dios, no. Y no creo que lo conozca —dijo ella, sin ocultar su alegría—. Está muy por encima de mí. ¿Se lo han presentado a usted?

—No precisamente.

-Ah, pero todos trabajamos para él en alguna ocasión, ¿no es cierto? Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá salido mi rostro en una de sus revistas. Seguramente millones. Sin embargo, nunca he conocido al emperador.

— ¿Al emperador?

— ¿Cómo si no describe una a un individuo tan altivo? Además, por lo que he oído, dirige sus revistas como si se tratara de un imperio.

—Parece que no es de su agrado.

—No —afirmó Katniss encogiéndose de hombros—. Los emperadores hacen que me ponga nerviosa. Yo sólo soy una simple plebeya.

—Su imagen no es ni simple ni plebeya —replicó él—. Bueno, creo que estas fotografías deberían vender litros de champú —añadió. Bajó la cámara y la miró a los ojos directamente—. Creo que ya lo tenemos, Katniss.

La joven se relajó. Entonces, se apartó el cabello del rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Me conoce? Lo siento, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Hemos trabajado antes juntos?

—El rostro de Katniss Everdeen está por todas partes. Yo debo reconocer los rostros hermosos...

—Bueno, me parece que usted tiene ventaja sobre mí, señor...

—Mellark. Peeta Mellark—respondió él. Entonces, disparó la cámara una vez más para capturar la expresión atónita que se reflejó en el rostro de Katniss-. Ahora, ya puedes cerrar la boca, Katniss. Creo que tengo suficiente —añadió, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ella obedeció inmediatamente, sin pensárselo—.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

* * *

**Bueeno aqui el final de este cap n.n esperamos que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer. Nos gustaria conocer su opinion acerca de esta adaptacion, se acepta de todo criticas, tomatasos, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte... lo que sea !**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Katri: **(Nat) jaja Me alegra que te gustara, posiblemente peeta este detras de todo esto nunca lo habia pensado... o quizas detras de ese finn distraido se le ocurriera esto XD mas adelante puede que se responda esa pregunta pronto habra mas romance y celos xD se pondra interesante

**gpe77: **(chips) hola me encanta que te guste , aqui el nuevo cap , esperamos actualizar todos lo viernes , espero que sigas leyendo y mas aun que te guste . hasnoslos saber con tu comentario , chao pasala bn sigue leyendo;)

**¿review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa! Primero que nada nos disculpamos por haber dejado olvidado el fic... tuvimos algunos inconvenientes y por ello no pudimos subir el cap, pero en compensacion por el tiempo de espera dejaremos 2 capitulos el dia de hoy una vez mas nos disculpamos por la tardanza.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la increible Suzanne Collins y la Historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

En aquel momento, Katniss lo reconoció por las fotografías que había visto de él en los periódicos y en las revistas que él poseía. Se maldijo inmediatamente por la actitud estúpida que había mostrado ante él. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar la voz.

—Me ha dejado que hablara de ese modo —tartamudeó, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas—. Se ha limitado a tomarme fotografías que no tenía derecho alguno a hacer para dejar que yo siguiera hablando como una idiota.

—Simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes -dijo él. El tono serio y la expresión sobria de su rostro dieron a Katniss más motivos para sentirse avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma.

—Bueno, no tenía derecho alguno a obedecerlas. Debería haberme dicho antes quién era —susurró ella. La voz le temblaba de indignación. Por su parte, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par. Finnick entró, con aspecto desazonado y confuso.

—Señor Mellark —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ambos—. Lo siento... Pensé que tenía que reunirme con usted en su despacho -añadió mientras se mesaba el cabello con agitación—. Cuando llegué allí, me dijeron que usted iba a venir aquí. No sé cómo me pude confundir de esa manera. Siento que haya tenido que estar esperándome.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró Peeta con una sonrisa—. La última hora ha resultado muy entretenida.

—Katniss—susurró Finnick, como si en aquel instante se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven-. Dios santo...Ya sabía yo que me olvidaba de algo. Tendremos que tomar esas fotografías más tarde.

—No hay necesidad —afirmó Peeta mientras le entregaba la cámara—. Katniss y yo ya nos hemos ocupado de ellas.

— ¿Usted ha tomado las fotografías? —preguntó Finnick, atónito.

—Katniss no vio razón alguna para desperdiciar el tiempo —contestó Peeta. Entonces, volvió a sonreír—. Estoy seguro de que las fotografías resultarán adecuadas.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, señor Mellark—repuso Finnick, con cierta reverencia—.Ya sé lo que es usted capaz de hacer con una cámara.

Katniss sentía unos enormes deseos de que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Tenía que marcharse de allí rápidamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpida, aunque reconocía que Peeta había sido el culpable. ¿Cómo habría podido ser tan caradura como para dejarla creer que era un fotógrafo? Recordó cómo le había ordenado que empezara y las cosas que le había dicho. Cerró los ojos y se lamentó en silencio. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era desaparecer y, con un poco de suerte, no tener que volver a ver a Peeta Mellark en toda su vida.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez.

—Yo me marcharé para que puedan hablar de negocios. Tengo otra sesión al otro lado de la ciudad -anunció. Entonces, se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro y respiró profundamente—. Adiós, Finnick. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Mellark —añadió. A continuación, trató de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Peeta la agarró de la mano y se lo impidió.

—Adiós, Katniss—le dijo. Ella se vio obligada a mirarlo a los ojos. Al notar la mano de él sobre la suya, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban-. Ha sido una mañana muy interesante. Tendremos que volver a repetirla muy pronto.

«Cuando el infierno se hiele», le dijo ella con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Entonces, murmuró algo incoherente y se dirigió a la puerta. El sonido de las risas de Peeta fue lo último que escuchó antes de marcharse.

Mientras se vestía para una cita aquella noche, Katniss trató, sin éxito, de olvidarse de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Sentía la completa seguridad de que su camino no volvería a cruzarse nunca con él. Después de todo, en realidad había sido un estúpido accidente que se conocieran. Rezó para que fuera cierto el viejo adagio de que el rayo nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio, porque ella, efectivamente, se había sentido como atravesada por el rayo cuando él reveló su nombre. Al recordar aquel momento y el modo en el que ella le había hablado, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un color muy parecido al vestido de punto que llevaba puesto.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando respondió, descubrió que la persona que la llamaba era Finnick.

-Vaya, Katniss, me alegro de haberte pillado en casa —dijo. Su excitación era casi tangible.

—Pues ha sido por los pelos porque estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora no puedo darte muchos detalles. Ya lo hará Peeta mañana por la mañana.

Katnissse percató de que Finnick se había desprendido ya de lo de «señor Mellark».

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Finnick?

—Ya te lo explicará Peeta mañana —contestó—.Tienes una cita con él a las nueve en punto.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, atónita—. Finnick, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Es una oportunidad tremenda para los dos, Katniss. Peeta te lo contará todo mañana. Ya sabes dónde está su despacho —afirmó. Todos los que trabajaban en el mundillo de la moda sabían dónde estaba el cuartel general de Capitol´s.

—Yo no quiero verlo a él —replicó Katniss. Al pensar en los ojos azules de Peeta, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella—. No sé lo que te ha contado de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, pero hice el ridículo completamente. Pensé que se trataba de un fotógrafo. En realidad —añadió, con renovado enojo—, tú tienes en parte la culpa porque...

—No te preocupes de eso ahora —la interrumpió Finnick—. No importa. Sólo limítate a estar allí mañana a las nueve. Hasta pronto.

—Pero Finnick...

Inmediatamente se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no había razón alguna para seguir hablando. Finnick había colgado. Desesperada, pensó que aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía Finnick esperar que fuera a aquella cita? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a Peeta después del modo en el que le había hablado? Decidió que la humillación era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada y cuadró los hombros. Seguramente, Peeta sólo quería otra oportunidad para reírse de ella por su estupidez.

Muy bien, pues no iba a poder con Katniss Everdeen. Con firme orgullo, se dijo que no se arredraría ante él. Aquella plebeya se enfrentaría al emperador y le demostraría de qué pasta estaba hecha.

Katniss se vistió para su cita de aquella mañana con mucho cuidado. El vestido blanco de fina lana y cuello de chimenea era muy hermoso por su simplicidad y se basaba en las formas que cubría para resultar atractivo. Se había recogido el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza para añadir un aire de profesionalidad a su apariencia. Aquella mañana, Peeta no se encontraría frente a una mujer que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con facilidad, sino con una fría y segura de sí misma. Se colocó unos suaves zapatos de piel y quedó satisfecha con el efecto que daban a su imagen. Los altos tacones de los zapatos añadían centímetros a su altura, por lo que no tendría que levantar la mirada para ver los ojos azules de Peeta, sino que los miraría de frente.

* * *

**Aqui el final de este capitulo ahora mismo subo el otro. Mil gracias a todas las personas que leen y que dejan review. nos alegra mucho saber lo que piensan sobre el fic. gracias tambien a las personas que nos han agregado a favoritos y siguen la historia**

**ya mismo esta el siguiente capitulo !**

**¿Un Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui esta como prometimos el siguiente capitulo de esta historia esperamos que les guste n.n !**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Mantuvo la confianza en sí misma durante el breve trayecto en taxi y hasta llegar a lo alto del edificio en el que Peeta Mellark tenía sus oficinas. Cuando estaba en el ascensor miró el reloj y se alegró de ver que iba a llegar con puntualidad a su cita. Tras el enorme mostrador de recepción encontró a una morena muy guapa a la que le dio su nombre. Después de una breve conversación telefónica, la mujer acompañó a Katniss por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas pesadas puertas de roble.

Entró en una sala grande y bien decorada en la que fue recibida por otra mujer muy atractiva que se presentó como Annie Cresta, la secretaria del señor Mellark.

—Por favor, entre sin esperar, señorita Everdeen. El señor Mellark la está esperando —le dijo a Katniss con una sonrisa.

Tras atravesar una puerta doble, Katniss casi no tuvo tiempo de examinar el despacho ni su fabulosa decoración. Su mirada se centró inmediatamente en el hombre que estaba sentado tras un enorme escritorio de roble, con una vista panorámica de la ciudad a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días, Katniss —dijo él levantándose para acercarse a ella—. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Katniss se irguió y contestó muy fríamente.

—Buenos días, señor Mellark. Es un placer volver a verlo.

—No seas hipócrita —afirmó él suavemente, mientras la conducía a un asiento que había cerca del escritorio—.Te habría gustado mucho más no volver a verme.

Katniss no pudo encontrar réplica alguna a aquella observación tan certera, por lo que se contentó con sonreír vagamente.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió él, como si ella le hubiera dado la razón—, conviene muy bien a mis propósitos que estés hoy aquí a pesar de tu renuencia.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus propósitos, señor Mellark? —preguntó ella. La ira que sentía por la arrogancia de Mellark acero sobremanera el tono de su voz.

Él tomó asiento y miró a Katniss de la cabeza a los pies. Lo hizo de un modo lento, con el que esperaba desconcertarla. A pesar de todo, ella permaneció completamente serena. A causa de su profesión, la habían estudiado de aquel modo antes, por lo que estaba decidida a no permitir que aquel hombre supiera que su mirada estaba acelerándole el pulso.

—Mis propósitos, Katniss —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, son, por el momento, estrictamente profesionales, aunque eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Aquella afirmación resquebrajó en mil pedazos la fría coraza de Katniss y le provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se maldijo por ello mientras trataba de mantener la mirada firme.

—Dios Santo —comentó Peeta levantando las cejas con un cierto tono jocoso—.Te estás sonrojando. Yo creía que las mujeres ya no se sonrojaban -añadió, sonriendo más ampliamente, como si estuviera disfrutando con el hecho de que sus palabras provocaran un rubor aún más profundo en las mejillas de la joven—. Probablemente eres la última de una especie en peligro de extinción.

— ¿Podríamos hablar del asunto por el que estoy aquí, señor Mellark? —preguntó ella—. Estoy segura de que es usted un hombre muy ocupado y, aunque no lo crea, yo también tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

—Por supuesto. Recuerdo perfectamente lo de «pongámonos manos a la obra». Tengo un nuevo proyecto para Capitol´s, un proyecto muy especial —dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Inmediatamente ofreció uno a Katniss, que ella declinó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Llevo pensando en la idea bastante tiempo, pero necesitaba al fotógrafo adecuado y a la mujer adecuada. Creo que ahora los he encontrado a ambos.

—Supongo que me dará más detalles, señor Mellark. Estoy segura de que no suele entrevistar a las modelos personalmente. Esto debe de ser algo especial.

—Sí, eso creo —afirmó él—. La idea de este reportaje es la de una historia fotográfica sobre las diversas caras de una mujer —añadió. Entonces, se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre el pico del escritorio inmediatamente, Katniss se vio afectada por su potente masculinidad, el poder y la fuerza que emanaban de su esbelto cuerpo—. Quiero retratar todas las facetas de la mujer: la mujer profesional, la madre, la atleta, la sofisticada, la inocente, la tentadora... Es decir, un retrato completo de Eva, la Mujer Eterna.

—Parece fascinante —admitió Katniss-. ¿Cree usted que yo resultaría adecuada para algunas de las fotos?

-Sé que eres adecuada... para todas las fotografías.

— ¿Va a utilizar una única modelo para todo el proyecto? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Voy a utilizarte a ti para todo el proyecto.

—Sería una idiota si no estuviera interesada en un proyecto como éste —dijo Katniss con sinceridad—, y no creo que lo sea. ¿Por qué yo?

—Vamos, Katniss —comentó él, con cierta impaciencia. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y le capturó la barbilla con la mano—. Estoy seguro de que tienes espejo y de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eres muy hermosa y extremadamente fotogénica.

—Hay montones de modelos hermosas y fotogénicas en Nueva York, señor Mellark —insistió ella—. Eso lo sabe usted mejor que nadie. Me gustaría saber por qué me está considerando a mí para su proyecto.

—No te estoy considerando —repuso Baggio. A continuación, se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Katniss notó que se estaba empezando a irritar bastante y aquel detalle le resultó bastante reconfortante—. De hecho, no creo que haya pensado en ninguna otra persona. Tienes una extraña habilidad para llegar al corazón de una fotografía y mostrar exactamente la imagen que se busca. Yo necesito versatilidad y belleza. Necesito honestidad en una docena de imágenes diferentes.

—Y, en su opinión, yo puedo hacerlo.

—No estarías aquí si no estuviera seguro. Yo nunca tomo decisiones precipitadas.

Katniss lo miró atentamente. De hecho, estaba segura de que Peeta Mellark calculaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. En voz alta, le preguntó:

— ¿Sería Finnick el fotógrafo?

—Sí. Evidentemente, hay una gran afinidad entre los dos que se transmite en las fotografías en las que los dos trabajaran. Por separado son muy buenos profesionales, pero juntos podrían hacer un trabajo asombroso.

Aquel cumplido hizo que la joven esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

—No se trata de una alabanza, Katniss. Es tan sólo un hecho. Le he dado a Finnick todos los detalles. Los contratos están ya preparados esperando que los firmes.

— ¿Los contratos? —repitió ella, con cierta cautela.

—Eso es —respondió él, sin dar importancia alguna a la duda que ella había expresado-. Este proyecto va a llevar cierto tiempo. No tengo intención alguna de andar con prisas. Quiero los derechos exclusivos de tu hermoso rostro hasta que el proyecto se haya terminado y el resultado esté en la calle.

* * *

**Bueeno aqui el final de este capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado. en este capitulo no hubo mucha accion pero es necesario para que se desarrolle la historia mas adelante se pondra interesante XD. Mil gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y que dejan review pronto traeremos mas fics de Los Juegos del Hambre. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo !**

**Besos !**

**Att: NatYChips**

**¿Un Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente bonita ! aqui les traemos el capitulo semanal de este fic que cada vez se pondra mas interesante n.n esperamos que les guste este capitulo. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas, nosotras adaptamos esta historia solo con fines de recreacion y diversion.**

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-Entiendo -susurró ella. Inconscientemente, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

—No tienes que reaccionar como si yo te hubiera hecho una proposición indecente, Katniss—dijo Peeta, con voz seca—. Sólo se trata de un acuerdo de negocios.

—Eso lo comprendo perfectamente, señor Mellark —repuso ella en tono desafiante—. Lo que ocurre simplemente es que nunca he firmado un contrato para un proyecto a largo plazo.

—No tengo intención alguna de permitir que te escapes. Los contratos son obligatorios, para Finnick y para ti. Durante los próximos meses, no quiero que se distraigan con otros trabajos. Económicamente, los compensaré con creces. Si tienen alguna queja en ese sentido, lo negociaremos. Sin embargo, mis derechos para disponer de tu rostro durante los próximos seis meses serán exclusivos.

Peeta quedó en silencio mientras observaba la amplia variedad de expresiones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Katniss. Efectivamente, la joven se sentía muy atraída por el proyecto, aunque no por el hombre que se lo había propuesto. Sería un trabajo fascinante, pero le costaría atarse a un único cliente durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo. No podía evitar pensar que firmar un contrato era como perder su libertad. Un contrato a largo plazo equivalía a un compromiso a largo plazo.

Finalmente, se deshizo de toda su cautela y le dedicó a Peeta una de las sonrisas que habían hecho que su rostro fuera conocido por todos los Estados Unidos.

—Tiene su rostro —dijo.

...

Peeta se movió muy rápidamente. En menos de dos semanas, se habían firmado los contratos y se había acordado que las sesiones fotográficas empezaran a principios de octubre. La primera imagen que habían de conseguir era la de la inocencia juvenil y la sencillez inmaculada.

Katniss se reunió con Finnick en un parque que Peeta había seleccionado. Aunque la mañana era fresca y luminosa y el sol se filtraba cálidamente a través de los árboles, el parque estaba desierto. Katniss no pudo evitar preguntarse si el autocrático señor Mellark sería el responsable de aquella soledad.

Unos vaqueros remangados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y jersey de cuello de cisne de color rojo era la ropa que se había elegido para la sesión. Katniss se había recogido su brillante cabello con dos trenzas y se las había atado con cinta roja. Se había aplicado un ligero maquillaje, basándose simplemente en la natural belleza de su piel. Era la quintaesencia de la juventud sincera y vibrante y sus ojos grises brillaban de anticipación.

—Perfecto —le dijo Finnick—. Joven e inocente. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Yo soy joven e inocente, vejestorio —replicó ella arrugando la nariz.

—Muy bien. ¿Ves eso? —Le preguntó Finnick mientras señalaba un parque infantil en el que había columpios, barras y un tobogán—. Ve a jugar, niñita, y deja que este vejestorio te tome unas fotos.

Katniss echó a correr hacia el columpio. Allí, se dio una total libertad de movimientos. Se estiró por completo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras sonreía al brillante cielo. A continuación, se subió al tobogán y levantó los brazos. Entonces, tras soltar un grito de desinhibida alegría, se deslizó hasta el suelo para acabar con el trasero sobre la tierra. Finnick no dejaba de tomar fotografías desde varios ángulos, siempre dejando que fuera ella la que dirigiera la sesión.

—Parece que tienes doce años —dijo, con una risa ahogada tras la cámara.

—Tengo doce años —afirmó Katniss. Entonces, se subió a las barras—. Me apuesto algo a que tú no puedes hacer esto —añadió. Se había colgado boca abajo de una de las barras, de manera que las trenzas le barrían el suelo.

—Sorprendente...

Aquella afirmación no vino de Finnick. Cuando Katniss giró la cabeza, se encontró directamente con un par de pantalones hechos a medida. Al subir un poco más, se encontró con una chaqueta a juego y, un poco más arriba, con una sonriente boca y unos burlones ojos azules.

—Hola niña, ¿sabe tu madre dónde estás?

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —replicó Katniss. Boca abajo se sentía en franca desventaja.

—Supervisando mí proyecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar colgada de esa barra? La sangre debe de estar subiéndosete a la cabeza.

Katniss agarró la barra con las manos y lanzó las piernas en una limpia voltereta que la dejó cara a cara con Peeta. Él le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza, le dijo que era una buena niña y se volvió a hablar con Finnick.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Finnick? Me parece que has conseguido unas buenas fotos.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar de los aspectos técnicos de la sesión mientras Katniss se columpiaba suavemente. Había visto a Peeta en varias ocasiones durante las dos últimas semanas y, cada vez, se había sentido muy inquieta en su presencia. Era un hombre vital y turbador, con un potente poder masculino, por lo que ella no estaba del todo segura de querer verse asociada con él. Su vida era ordenada y corría por los cauces que ella había trazado, por lo que no quería complicación alguna.

Sin embargo, había algo en Peeta Mellark que sugería complicaciones con mayúsculas.

—Muy bien —dijo la voz de Peeta—. Lo organizaremos todo en el club a la una en punto. Ya está todo preparado —añadió. Katniss se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia Finnick—. No tienes que irte ahora, pequeña. Tienes más o menos una hora libre.

—Ya no quiero jugar más en los columpios, papá —replicó ella muy tensa. Entonces, agarró su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Consiguió dar un par de pasos antes de que Peeta le agarrara la muñeca.

—Veo que eres una niña mimada, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Tal vez debería darte un azote sobre mis rodillas.

—Eso le resultaría más difícil de lo que cree, señor Mellark— le espetó ella con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir—. Tengo veinticuatro años, no doce, y soy bastante fuerte.  
— ¿De verdad? —replicó él. Entonces, inspeccionó el esbelto cuerpo de Katniss como si lo dudara—. Supongo que es posible. Vamos. Me apetece tomar un café. Le soltó la muñeca, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Katniss apartó la mano, sorprendida y desconcertada por la calidez que había encontrado.

—Katniss —dijo él, con la voz marcada por una tensa paciencia—. Me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café —añadió. Más que una invitación era una orden.

Peeta avanzó por la hierba a grandes zancadas, arrastrando tras él a una reacia Katniss. Finnick observó los movimientos de ambos y, automáticamente, tomó una fotografía. Decidió que componían un estudio muy interesante. Un hombre alto y rubio, vestido con un carísimo traje tirando de una esbelta mujer—niña.

Cuando ella se sentó frente a Peeta en la pequeña cafetería, tenía el rostro arrebolado de la indignación y el esfuerzo que le había supuesto mantenerle el paso. Peeta observó atentamente las sonrosadas mejillas y los brillantes ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Tal vez te debería comprar un helado para que te refresques —dijo él. La camarera apareció entonces, lo que le evitó a Katniss tener que responder. Inmediatamente, Peeta pidió dos cafés.

—Té para mí — afirmó Katniss secamente. Le agradaba contradecirle en algo.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó él fríamente.

-He dicho que tomaré té, si no le importa. No bebo café. Me pone muy nerviosa.

—En ese caso, un café y un té —le informó Peeta a la camarera antes de que ella se marchara—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de despertarte por las mañanas sin la inevitable taza de café?

—Soy una mujer de hábitos sanos.

—Efectivamente, en estos momentos pareces un anuncio de la vida sana —replicó él. Entonces, se recostó en su asiento y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Tras ofrecerle uno a ella, que no aceptó, se encendió su pitillo antes de seguir hablando-. Me temo que nunca aparentarías veinticuatro años con esas trenzas. No se ve a menudo un cabello tan Castaño... y mucho menos con ojos de ese color... Son fabulosos —añadió, tras mirárselos un instante—.A veces son tan oscuros que resultan casi negros. Tan dramáticos... Además, tu estructura ósea es elegante y exótica. Dime, ¿dónde conseguiste ese rostro tan maravilloso?

Katniss se creía ya inmune a comentarios y cumplidos sobre su físico, pero, de alguna manera, las palabras de Peeta la azoraron. Dio las gracias al ver que la camarera se acercaba con lo que habían pedido, porque así tuvo tiempo de recuperar la compostura.

—Según me han dicho, soy la viva imagen de mi abuela -dijo, tras tomar un sorbo de té—. Era una india arapahoe.

—Tendría que habérmela imaginado. Los pómulos, la estructura ósea... Sí, se te notan los rasgos indios, pero los ojos despistan. No heredaste los ojos negros de tu abuela.

-No -respondió ella. Le costó mucho enfrentarse a la penetrante mirada de Peeta con frialdad-. Me pertenecen a mí.

—A ti —repitió él—, y, durante los próximos seis meses, a mí. Creo que me gustará tener la propiedad conjunta. ¿De dónde eres, Katniss Everdeen? Tú no eres de Nueva York.

-¿Tanto se me nota? Pensé que ya había adquirido la pátina de la Gran Manzana —comentó. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y agradeció que la intensidad del examen al que la había sometido Peeta hubiera terminado—. Soy de Kansas. Vivía en una granja que hay a algunos kilómetros al norte de Abilene.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza y levantó la taza del café.

-Pareces haber pasado del trigo al hormigón sin dificultad alguna. ¿No hay cicatrices de la batalla?

—Unas cuantas, pero ya han sanado. No creo que tenga que explicarle las ventajas de Nueva York, especialmente en el mundo en el que yo trabajo.

Peeta asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Resulta muy fácil verte tanto como una chica que vive en una granja de Kansas como una sofisticada modelo. Tienes una notable habilidad para adaptarte a lo que te rodea.

-Eso me hace parecer como si no tuviera personalidad alguna, como si fuera... Casi invisible.

— ¿Invisible? —repitió Peeta. Entonces, lanzó una carcajada que hizo que varias personas se volvieran a mirar—. No, no creo que seas invisible, sino más bien una mujer muy compleja con una notable afinidad con el mundo que la rodea. No creo que sea un talento adquirido, sino más bien una habilidad intrínseca.

Aquellas palabras agradaron a Katniss. Tuvo que ponerse a remover su té para no mostrar lo avergonzada que se sentía. ¿Por qué un simple cumplido era capaz de dejarla completamente muda?

—Juegas al tenis, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, el rápido cambio de conversación la dejó completamente confusa. Lo miró fijamente, sin comprender, hasta que recordó que la sesión de aquella tarde tendría lugar en el campo de tenis de un elegante club de campo.

—Consigo golpear la pelota para que, de vez en cuanto, pase por encima de la red —replicó ella.

—Bien. Las fotografías serán mejores si eres capaz de realizar correctamente los movimientos —dijo. Entonces, miró el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca y sacó la cartera—. Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme en mi despacho.

Peeta se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a levantarse. Una vez más, le dio la mano sin prestar atención alguna a los esfuerzos que Katniss hacía por soltarse.

—Te conseguiré un taxi. Te llevará algún tiempo transformarte de niña pequeña en atleta. Tu atuendo de tenis ya está en el club y supongo que tienes todo lo que necesitas en esa pequeña maleta, ¿verdad? -dijo, señalando la bolsa que Katniss llevaba colgada del hombro.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, señor Mellark.

—Llámame Peeta—repuso él. De repente, empezó a acariciarle suavemente la trenza izquierda—. Yo no tengo intención alguna de dejar de llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —repitió ella, evitando hacer uso del nombre de pila tal y como él le había dicho—. Cambiar de imagen forma parte de mi profesión.

—Resultará muy interesante verlo —murmuró él, aún con la trenza en la mano. Entonces, adquirió un tono más profesional—. La pista está reservada para la una. Hasta entonces.

-¿Va a estar usted allí? —preguntó Katniss. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La turbaba el hecho de tener que volver a verlo.

-Es mi proyecto, ¿recuerdas? —afirmó. Entonces, la metió en un taxi, sin darse por aludido o sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Katniss—. Tengo la intención de supervisarlo muy cuidadosamente.

Mientras el taxi se fundía con el tráfico, Katniss sintió que sus sentimientos estaban completamente revolucionados. Además, había algo en él que la turbaba. La idea de tener un contacto casi diario con él la intranquilizaba profundamente. Peeta Mellark era un hombre increíblemente atractivo que podría distraerla muy fácilmente.

* * *

**Bueeno aqui el final de este capitulo, mil gracias a los que leen y siguen la historia, tambien a los que dejan sus comentarios nos alegran mucho y nos motiva a seguir adaptando, debo aclarar que como aqui han visto esta historia contiene OoC por lo que hay cosas que puedan parecer fuera de lugar con los personajes pero que son necesarias para la historia. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo !**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**

**¿Un Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa gente! aqui les traemos el capitulo semanal de esta hermosa historia n.n esperamos que les guste este capitulo.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas.**

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

«No me gusta», decidió con una firme inclinación de cabeza. «Es demasiado seguro de sí mismo, demasiado arrogante, demasiado...».Trató de buscar desesperadamente una palabra. Físico. Aunque de mala gana, admitió que Peeta era un hombre muy sexual y que ese hecho la ponía nerviosa. No sentía deseo alguno de que él la molestara. Había algo en el modo en el que la miraba, algo en el modo en el que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar por la ventana. No quería pensar en él. Mejor dicho, pensaría en Peeta Mellark sólo como la persona que la había contratado, no como un hombre. Aún sentía en la mano el calor de la de él y, tras mirársela, suspiró. Era necesario para su tranquilidad mental realizar su trabajo evitando más contactos personales con él. La relación que tendría con él sería exclusivamente profesional. Eso era, exclusivamente profesional.

La niña se había transformado en una tenista muy a la moda. Un corto vestido blanco de tenis acentuaba las largas y esbeltas piernas de Katniss y le dejaba al descubierto los brazos. Mientras esperaba sobre la pista de tenis, se los cubrió con una ligera chaqueta, dado que aquella tarde de octubre resultaba agradable aunque algo fresca. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un pañuelo azul, lo que dejaba sus delicados rasgos completamente al descubierto. Se había maquillado los ojos, acentuándolos con lápiz de ojos negro, y los labios, con un profundo carmín rosado. Unas impecables zapatillas de tenis completaban su atuendo, junto con la ligera raqueta que tenía entre las manos. El blanco inmaculado del vestido contrastaba muy bien con la piel y el cabello de Katniss y le daba un aspecto muy femenino y profesional al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de la red, comenzó a calentar un poco y a servir pelotas a un compañero inexistente mientras Finnick se ocupaba de encontrar los ángulos y las medidas correctas.

—Creo que sería mejor que alguien te devolviera la pelota.  
Cuando Katniss se dio la vuelta, vio que Peeta la estaba observando con un brillo jocoso en los ojos. Él también iba vestido de blanco, con la chaqueta de su traje de calentamiento arremangada hasta los codos.

Acostumbrada a verlo con traje, Katniss se sorprendió al ver la atlética apariencia de su cuerpo, esbelto, de anchos hombros, con brazos firmes y musculosos... En aquel momento, su masculinidad resultaba demasiado dominante.

— ¿Es que no estoy bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Katniss se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente.

—Me sorprende verlo vestido de ese modo.

—Es más adecuado para el tenis, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Acaso vamos a jugar? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Me gusta bastante la idea de fotografía de acción. Te prometo que no seré muy duro contigo. Mis golpes serán suaves y fáciles.

Katniss necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacarle la lengua. Jugaba al tenis a menudo y lo hacía bien. El señor Mellark se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

—Trataré de devolverle la pelota —prometió, con el rostro tan ingenuo como el de una niña—, para así poder darle realismo a las fotografías.

—Muy bien —repuso Peeta. Entonces, se dirigió al otro lado de la pista mientras Katniss tomaba una pelota—. ¿Sabes servir?

—Haré lo que pueda —respondió ella. Después de mirar a Finnick para ver si estaba listo, lanzó la pelota suavemente al aire. Al ver que el rostro de Finnick ya estaba oculto por la cámara, se colocó al otro lado de la línea y lanzó la pelota una vez más. Aquella vez, la golpeó con la raqueta y lanzó un buen servicio. Peeta se lo devolvió con suavidad, pero ella golpeó la pelota con fuerza y se la mandó a la esquina opuesta de la pista—. Creo que también me acuerdo cómo se puntúa —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. Quince a nada, señor Mellark.

—Buen golpe, Everdeen. ¿Juegas a menudo?

-De vez en cuando -replicó ella-. ¿Listo?

Peeta asintió. La pelota viajó con rapidez de un lado al otro del campo. Katniss se dio cuenta de que él se estaba conteniendo para que a Finnick le fuera más fácil tomar las fotografías, pero ella también lo estaba haciendo. Golpeaba la pelota con ligereza y sin ningún estilo. Permitió unos cuantos golpes más antes de lanzar la bola muy lejos de él, casi al otro lado de la pista.

—Oh —susurró ella. Se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, fingiendo inocencia-. Eso es treinta a nada, ¿verdad?

Peeta entornó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la red.

— ¿Por qué me está dando la sensación de que me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Tomarle el pelo? -repitió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo siento, señor Mellark, no me he podido resistir —añadió. Entonces, se echó a reír—. Se estaba usted comportando de un modo tan condescendiente...

-Muy bien -replicó él, también con una sonrisa para alivio de Katniss—. Ya no hay condescendencia que valga. Ahora, quiero sangre.

—Empezaremos desde el principio —dijo ella mientras regresaba a la línea—. No quiero que diga que yo tenía una ventaja injusta.

Peeta le devolvió el servicio con fuerza. Los dos se movían con rapidez por la pista. Batallaban con ahínco por los puntos, llegaron a deuce e intercambiaron ventaja en varias ocasiones. Katniss se olvidó por completo de la cámara, dado que el clic de la misma quedaba completamente enmascarado por los golpes de las pelotas y los susurros de las raquetas contra el aire.

Katniss se maldijo cuando no pudo devolver una pelota limpiamente. Rápidamente tomó otra y se preparó para servir.

—Eso ha estado muy bien —dijo Finnick, rompiendo así la concentración de la joven—.Tengo unas fotos fantásticas. Pareces una verdadera profesional, Katniss. Ya podemos dejarlo por hoy.

— ¿Dejarlo? —replicó ella mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estamos en deuce.

Tras mirarlo durante unos instantes como si estuviera loco, retomó el juego rápidamente. Durante los siguientes minutos, los dos jugaron para recobrar la ventaja hasta que Peeta la consiguió y lanzó la última pelota demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera devolverla.

Katniss se colocó las manos en las caderas y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, ésa es la agonía de la derrota -dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces, se aproximó a la red—. Enhorabuena —añadió mientras extendía la mano—. Juega de un modo muy competitivo.

Peeta aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía, pero, en vez de estrechársela, se limitó a agarrarla.

—Te aseguro que me has obligado a ganarme la victoria, Katniss. Creo que me gustaría probar suerte en dobles, pero contigo a mi lado -dijo. La miró durante un instante antes de hacerlo con la mano que aún tenía cautiva entre las suyas—. ¡Qué mano tan pequeña! —añadió mientras las levantaba para examinarla cuidadosamente-. Me sorprende que pueda manejar una raqueta de ese modo...  
Entonces, le dio la vuelta y, tras colocar la palma hacia arriba, se la llevó a los labios. Al sentir aquel beso, Katniss experimentó unas sensaciones extrañas por la espalda. Se miró la mano como hipnotizada, incapaz de hablar o de retirarla.

—Vamos —dijo Peeta, consciente de la reacción que ella había tenido-. Te invito a comer. Y a ti también, Finnick.

—Gracias, Peeta —repuso Finnick mientras recogía su equipo—, pero quiero irme a mi estudio a revelar esta película. Me tomaré un bocadillo.

—Bien, Katniss —murmuró Peeta tras volverse de nuevo a ella—. Solos tú y yo...

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Mellark— replicó ella. Se sentía al borde del pánico ante la perspectiva de almorzar con él—, pero no es necesario que me invite a comer.

—Katniss, Katniss... ¿Te cuesta siempre tanto aceptar una invitación o sólo es cuando la realizo yo?

—No sea ridículo —contestó ella. Trató de mantener un tono casual, pero cada vez la turbaba más notar la calidez de la mano de él sobre la suya. Miró fijamente las manos unidas y se sintió completamente indefensa—. Señor Mellark, ¿me podría devolver la mano, por favor?

—Peeta, Katniss —le pidió él sin prestar atención alguna a la petición que ella le había hecho—. Es muy fácil. Tan sólo tiene dos sílabas. Adelante.

—Está bien —dijo ella. Sabía que, cuanto antes accediera, antes se vería libre—. Peeta, ¿me podrías devolver la mano, por favor?

—Ya está. Hemos superado el primer obstáculo. No ha resultado tan difícil, ¿verdad? —repuso él, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto la soltó, Katniss se sintió inmediatamente más segura.

—No demasiado.

—Ahora, a almorzar —afirmó. Al ver que Katniss abría la boca para protestar, levantó una mano para impedírselo—. Comes, ¿verdad?

—Claro, pero...

—No hay peros. Casi nunca presto atención alguna a peros o a no.

En poco tiempo, Katniss se encontró sentada frente a Peeta en una pequeña mesa del club. Las cosas no iban tal y como ella había planeado. Resultaba muy difícil mantener una relación profesional e impersonal cuando estaba tan a menudo en su compañía. Era inútil negar que lo encontraba muy interesante, que su vitalidad la estimulaba y que Peeta era un hombre tremendamente atractivo. Sin embargo, se recordó que él no era su tipo. Además, no tenía tiempo para relaciones sentimentales en aquel momento de su vida. No obstante, las señales de alerta que recibía su cerebro le decían que tuviera cuidado, que aquel hombre era capaz de trastocar sus cuidadosos planes.

— ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez lo buena conversadora que eres?

Katniss levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Peeta.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó. Una vez más, el rubor le había teñido las mejillas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué vas a tomar para beber?

-Té.

-¿Sólo?

—Sí —afirmó. Entonces, se dijo que debía relajarse—. No bebo mucho. Me temo que no me sienta muy bien. Con más de dos copas me transformo en Mr. Hyde. Debe de ser el metabolismo...

—Me encantaría ser testigo de esa transformación —comentó él, tras soltar una carcajada—.Tendremos que organizarlo pronto.

Para sorpresa de Katniss, el almuerzo resultó ser una experiencia muy agradable, a pesar de que Peeta reaccionó con cierto disgusto y puro desdén masculino por el hecho de que ella se inclinara por una ensalada. Ella le aseguró que era una comida más que adecuada y realizó un comentario sobre la brevedad de la carrera de las modelos con sobrepeso.

Cuando se relajó por completo, la joven se divirtió mucho y se olvidó de mantener las distancias entre Peeta y ella. Mientras comían, él le habló de los planes que tenía para la sesión del día siguiente. Había escogido Central Park para más fotografías en el exterior en la que se resaltara una imagen atlética.

—Mañana tengo reuniones durante todo el día y no podré hacerme cargo de la supervisión. ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir con eso? —le preguntó cambiando abruptamente de conversación. Estaba señalando la ensalada de Katniss—. ¿No quieres un poco de comida de verdad? Te vas a diluir.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Peeta, por su parte, musitó algo sobre las modelos medio muertas de hambre antes de retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Si todo va según lo previsto, comenzaremos el próximo segmento el lunes. Finnick quiere empezar temprano mañana.

—Como siempre —afirmó ella, con un suspiro—. Si el tiempo lo permite.

—Va a brillar el sol -comentó Peeta, con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo—. Ya me he ocupado yo de ello.

Katniss se recostó en el asiento y contempló a Peeta con una desinhibida curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó—. Creo que podrías hacerlo. No se atrevería a llover.

Se sonrieron y, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Katniss experimentó una extraña sensación corriéndole por las venas, algo rápido, vital y anónimo.

— ¿Te apetece algo de postre?

—Estás decidido a hacerme engordar, ¿verdad? —comentó ella, con una sonrisa—. Eres una mala influencia para mí, pero mostraré una determinación de hierro.

— ¿Pastel de queso, tarta de manzana, mousse de chocolate? —preguntó, con una picara sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la barbilla.

—No te va a servir de nada. No voy a rendirme.

—Seguro que tienes una debilidad. Con un poco más de tiempo, la encontraré.

—Baggio, cariño, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí!

* * *

**Bueeno aqui el final de este capitulo, quien sera la extraña persona que aparecio? esto se sabra en el capitulo de la proxima semana muajajaja. mil gracias a todas las personas que se pasan a leer el fic, tambien a los que dejan review, los que nos han puesto en sus favoritos y en sus alertas. Saber que hay quienes leen nuestro trabajo nos anima mucho a seguir adaptando y escribiendo nuevos proyectos. **

**ah, y una ultima cosa, estamos escribiendo un nuevo fic de HG y nos gustaria saber que quisieran leer en el, tambien queremos saber sus sugerencias para escribir sobre otra cosa. Non leemos la proxima semana!**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**

**¿Un Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa! aqui les traemos la actualizacion semanal de este fic, con la unica diferencia de que hoy subiremos tambien el capitulo de la proxima semana ya que no podremos actualizar el proximo lunes y no queremos atrasarnos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas.**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Katniss se dio la vuelta y observó a la mujer que acababa de saludar a Peeta con tanto entusiasmo.

—Hola, Delly -dijo él, refiriéndose a la elegante Rubia con una encantadora sonrisa—. Delly Cartwright, Katniss Everdeen.

-Señorita Everdeen —repuso Delly con una inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Entonces, entornó los ojos azules—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—No lo creo —respondió Katniss.

—El rostro de Katniss aparece en la portada de muchas revistas —explicó Peeta—. Es una de las mejores modelos de Nueva York.

—Por supuesto —comentó Delly. Katniss observó cómo la mujer entornaba aún más los ojos, la examinaba y la catalogaba como mercancía inferior—. Peeta, tendrías que haberme dicho que estarías aquí hoy. Podríamos haber pasado un rato juntos...

—Lo siento —contestó él—. De todos modos, no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Además, he venido por negocios.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Katniss se sintió algo desilusionada por aquella afirmación. A pesar de que sabía que era una reacción ridícula, irguió inmediatamente la espalda. « ¿No te lo advertí?», se dijo. «Tiene razón. Sólo estamos aquí por negocios». Entonces, recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Por favor, señorita Cartwright, tome mi asiento. Yo ya me marchaba.

Se volvió para mirar a Peeta y sintió una ligera alegría al ver que él se mostraba algo enojado por su apresurada marcha.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, señor Mellark—le dijo. Al ver que él fruncía el ceño al escuchar su apellido, sonrió—. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Cartwright.

Tras dedicarle a la Rubia una cortés sonrisa, Katniss se dispuso a marcharse.

—No sabía que invitar a tus empleadas a almorzar era algo tan corriente, Peeta...

Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, Katniss escuchó el comentario de Delly. Sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y decirle a la mujer que se ocupara de sus asuntos, pero se controló y se marchó sin escuchar la respuesta de Peeta.

La sesión del día siguiente resultó más ardua. Con los brillantes colores otoñales de Central Park como fondo, las ideas que se le ocurrieron a Finnick fueron variadas y llenas de energía. Tal y como Peeta había predicho, el día era luminoso y soleado. Hojas de tonalidades doradas y rojizas caían de los árboles y cubrían el suelo. Con aquella variedad de tonos, Katniss posó, corrió, arrojó discos voladores, se subió a los árboles, alimentó a las palomas y se cambió tres veces de atuendo a medida que iba pasando el día. A lo largo de la sesión, se sorprendió varias veces buscando a Peeta, aunque en realidad no lo esperaba. La desilusión que sintió por su ausencia la sorprendió y la desagradó a la vez y se recordó que la vida sería mucho más tranquila si nunca hubiera puesto los ojos sobre cierto hombre alto y esbelto.

-Alégrate, Katniss. Deja de fruncir el ceño -le ordenó Finnick, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. Con resolución, ella apartó a Peeta Mellark de su cabeza y se concentró en el trabajo.

Aquella noche, introdujo su agotado cuerpo en la bañera y suspiró al sentir cómo el agua, cálida y perfumada, ejercía su efecto sobre sus doloridos músculos. «Gracias a Dios que he terminado hasta el lunes», pensó.

Aquella serie fotográfica era un proyecto muy importante y habría muchos días más como aquél. Además, aquel trabajo supondría un gran empuje para su carrera. Aparecer repetidamente en una revista con la reputación y la calidad de Capitol´s le daría a su imagen un reconocimiento internacional. Además, con el apoyo de Peeta, habría dado un paso de gigante para convertirse en una de las mejores top-models del país.

De repente, frunció el ceño sin saber por qué. « ¿Por qué no me agrada esa perspectiva? Tener éxito en mi profesión es algo que yo siempre he deseado...». Cuando la imagen de Peeta se abrió paso en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con fiereza para hacerla desaparecer.

—No, tú no —le dijo en voz alta a su imagen—. No voy a permitir que te introduzcas en mis pensamientos y confundas mis planes. Tú eres el emperador y yo tu humilde súbdita. Mantengámoslo así.

Katniss estaba sentada con **Cato** en una de las discotecas más populares de Nueva York. La música llenaba todos los rincones, inyectando el ambiente con su ritmo mientras que los efectos de luz reflejaban colores cambiantes sobre los bailarines. Mientras la música iba adueñándose de ellos, Katniss reflexionó sobre las razones que tenía para que su relación con Cato siguiera siendo platónica.

No se debía a que no le gustara la compañía masculina ni a que no disfrutara con los abrazos o los besos de un hombre. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de ojos azules de mirada burlona se entrometieron en sus pensamientos. Katniss frunció el ceño.

Si se mantenía apartada de las relaciones más íntimas no sólo era porque nadie le había llegado lo suficientemente adentro como para que ella sintiera el deseo de dejarse llevar por una aventura a largo o a corto plazo. Hasta aquel momento, el amor la había eludido, algo por lo que ella se sentía muy agradecida. Con el amor venían los compromisos, unos compromisos que no encajaban con los planes que tenía para su futuro inmediato. No. La relación con un hombre le llevaría complicaciones e interferiría con su ordenada vida.

-Es siempre un placer salir contigo, Katniss -dijo Cato, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

Ella miró a su acompañante y vio que él sonreía y que, a continuación, miraba el vaso que ella había tenido entre las manos desde que llegaron al local.

-Además, me sales tan barata.

Katniss sonrió también y apartó sus pensamientos.

—Por mucho que buscaras por ahí, te aseguro que no encontrarías a otra mujer que se preocupara tanto por el bienestar de tu bolsillo.

—Es cierto —afirmó Cato. Entonces, suspiró y adoptó una actitud de gran tristeza—. O van por mi cuerpo o por mi dinero. Tú, mi dulce Kat, no vas detrás de ninguna de las dos cosas —añadió mientras le agarraba las manos y se las cubría de besos—. Ojalá te casaras conmigo, amor de mi vida, y me permitieras apartarte de toda esta decadencia. Encontraríamos una casa de campo rodeada de viñas, tendríamos 2, 7 hijos y sentaríamos la cabeza.

—Sabes que si te dijera que sí, te caerías muerto inmediatamente, ¿verdad? —comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón —repuso él—. Por eso, en vez de llevarte a una casa de campo rodeada de viñas, me conformaré con hacerlo a la decadencia.

Ojos llenos de admiración contemplaron a la alta y esbelta mujer vestida con un traje tan azul como el cielo. La falda de Katniss tenía una abertura lo suficientemente atrevida como para revelar unas largas y torneadas piernas mientras giraba y se contoneaba con su acompañante. Los dos poseían una gracia natural para el baile y una afinidad tal con la música que su presencia resultaba espectacular sobre la pista.

Terminaron el baile con un profundo y dramático movimiento en el que Cato bajó a Katniss hacia el suelo. Cuando ella volvió a ponerse de pie, reía a carcajadas por la excitación del momento.

Se abrieron paso entre el resto de los bailarines y regresaron a su mesa. Cato le había rodeado el hombro con los brazos. Sin embargo, las risas de Katniss enmudecieron cuando se encontró frente a los ojos azules que la habían turbado pocos minutos antes.

—Hola, Katniss —le dijo Peeta, saludándola de forma casual. La joven se sintió muy agradecida por el hecho de que el sistema de luces la ayudara a ocultar el cambio de color que se produjo en su rostro.

* * *

**Aqui el final de este capitulo n.n la misteriosa persona del capitulo anterior resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Delly que ya viene a hacer de las suyas para separar a Kat y a Peet. Esperamos que les haya gustado y ahora mismo subo el capitulo correspondiente a la proxima semana. Mil gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan Review, nos alegra muchisimo leer sus opiniones acerca de esta adaptacion, tambien agradecemos a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y en sus alertas. nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**¿Un Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui esta, como lo prometimos, el capitulo que seria de la proxima semana. asi no les debemos ningun capitulo n.n **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

—Hola, señor Mellark — contestó ella. Se preguntó por qué había comenzado a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago al verlo.

—Creo que ya conoces a Delly.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella al comprobar la presencia de la rubia—. Me alegro de volver a verla —añadió. Entonces, Katniss se volvió a su acompañante y lo presentó también. Cato le dio la mano a Peeta con gran entusiasmo.

— ¿Peeta Mellark? ¿De verdad es usted Peeta mellark? —exclamó Cato, lleno de admiración.

—No conozco a ningún otro —respondió él, con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, únanse a nosotros para tomar una copa —sugirió Cato mientras indicaba la mesa.

La sonrisa de Peeta se hizo aún más amplia. A continuación, miró a Katniss, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la incomodidad que sentía.

-Sí, por favor -dijo ella, con escrupulosa cortesía.

Lo miró a los ojos directamente, decidida a ganar la batalla con los extraños y poco comunes sentimientos que le producía la presencia de Peeta. No obstante, cuando miró a su acompañante, la incomodidad se transformó en regocijo al observar que Delly Cartwright se alegraba tan poco como ella de estar en su compañía. Tal vez la molestaba tener que compartir a Peeta con alguien, aunque fuera por un breve espacio de tiempo.

—Los dos hicieron una demostración impresionante en la pista de baile —comentó Peeta—. Deben bailar muy a menudo para hacerlo tan bien juntos.

—No hay mejor compañera que Katniss —declaró Cato. Entonces, tocó suavemente la mano de la joven con gran afecto—. Ella es capaz de bailar con cualquiera.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Peeta-. Tal vez me permitas que te la robe durante unos momentos para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

El pánico se apoderó de Katniss y se reflejó en sus expresivos ojos. Se levantó con un sentimiento de indignación cuando Peeta se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie sin esperar a que ella accediera.

—Deja de parecer una mártir —le susurró él al oído mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile.

—No sea absurdo —afirmó ella con admirable dignidad. Se sentía furiosa de que él pudiera leerla tan fácilmente.

La música se había hecho más lenta, por lo que Peeta se colocó frente a frente con ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al sentir el contacto, Katniss sintió la abrumadora sensación de separarse de él, aunque se esforzó para que no se notara tanta tensión. Peeta tenía el torso firme, una masculinidad abrumadora. El brazo que le había colocado alrededor de la cintura la acercaba mucho a él, tanto que sus cuerpos parecían fundirse mientras se movían por la pista de baile. Inconscientemente, ella se había puesto de puntillas y había permitido que la mejilla descansara al lado de la de él. El aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Peeta asaltaba sus sentidos y le hacía preguntarse si se habría tomado su bebida con demasiada celeridad. El corazón le latía alocadamente contra el de él, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para seguir los pasos que él marcaba.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que se te daría muy bien bailar —murmuró Peeta, contra la oreja de Katniss.

-¿De verdad? —Replicó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener un tono casual que no reflejara la excitación que experimentaba al notar la boca de él contra el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Por qué?

—Por el modo en el que caminas y en el que te mueves. Tienes una gracia tan sensual, un ritmo tan natural...

Katniss trató de reír al escuchar aquel cumplido cuando miró a Peeta a los ojos. Sin embargo, se encontró perdida en ellos, incapaz de articular palabra. Los labios de ambos estaban a su suspiro de distancia...

—Siempre había creído que los ojos azules eran como de acero —murmuró ella, consciente de que estaba poniendo voz a sus pensamientos—. Los suyos parecen más bien nubes...

— ¿Frios y amenazadores? —sugirió él sin dejar de mirarla.

—A veces —susurró Katniss, inmersa en el poder que emanaba de Peeta—. Otras, son cálidos y suaves como la bruma de la mañana. Nunca sé si me voy a encontrar con una tormenta o con un chubasco. Nunca sé lo que esperar...

— ¿No? —repuso él mientras le miraba los labios—. Ya deberías saberlo...

Katniss luchó contra la debilidad que la invadió al sentir aquella respuesta y se aferró a la sofisticación.

— ¡Pero bueno, señor Mellark! ¿Está usted tratando de seducirme en medio de una concurrida pista de baile?

—Uno debe aprovechar lo que está disponible. ¿Se te ocurre otro lugar? —replicó él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella. Entonces, giró la cabeza para que sus miradas ya no se cruzaran—. Los dos estamos comprometidos con otras personas. El baile se ha terminado —añadió, con la intención de soltarse de él.

Peeta no se lo permitió. La estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—No dejaré que te marches hasta que dejes de utilizar eso de «señor Mellark» y empieces a usar mi nombre de pila. Yo estoy muy a gusto así -añadió, al ver que ella no respondía—. Eres una mujer destinada a estar entre los brazos de un hombre. De hecho, encuentro que encajas perfectamente en los míos.

—Muy bien —afirmó Katniss, entre dientes—. Peeta, ¿te importaría soltarme antes de que me estrujes tanto que no se me pueda reconocer?

—Por supuesto —replicó él. Aflojó la presión, pero no la soltó—. No me dirás que te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —comentó, con una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo diré cuando me hayan hecho una radiografía.

—Dudo que seas tan frágil como tú quieres sugerir con esas palabras.

Mientras la conducía a la mesa, aún seguía rodeándola con el brazo. Se reunieron con sus respectivas parejas y el grupo charló durante unos minutos. Katniss sintió una inconfundible hostilidad por parte de la otra mujer, hostilidad de la que Peeta no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorar. No obstante, la joven modelo se sentía muy incómoda. Sintió un gran alivio cuando la pareja se levantó, después de que Peeta rehusara la invitación de Cato para que tomaran otra copa. Delly mostraba un aburrimiento que no hacía nada por ocultar.

—Me temo que a Delly no le gustan demasiado las discotecas —explicó Peeta mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la rubia. Inmediatamente, Delly le dedicó una sonrisa de descarada invitación. Por su parte, Katniss sintió una serie de emociones que se negó a identificar como celos—. Esta noche sólo ha venido para agradarme a mí. Estoy pensando en utilizar una discoteca en el proyecto —le dijo a Katniss, con una enigmática sonrisa—. Creo que ha sido una suerte encontrarte aquí esta noche, Katniss. Así he visto mucho más claramente cómo organizarloo todo. Hasta el lunes, Katniss —concluyó, mientras él y su acompañante se disponían a marcharse

* * *

**Aqui el final de este capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, recuerden que este es el capitulo correspondiente a la proxima semana y que la proxima actualizacion sera el lunes 5 de agosto lamentamos los inconvenientes Mil gracias a los que nos leen y a los que dejan review, tambien a los que nos tienen en favoritos y en sus alertas =) nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**

**¿Un review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nat: Holaa gente bonita aqui les dejo el capi de esta semana espero que les guste, durante todo el mes de agosto me toca estar solita ya que mi amiga/socia/paisana/segunda dueña de esta cuenta decidio irse de viaje al exterior y no ha hecho nada para contactarme TwT pero buee de todas maneras aqui estan listos varios capitulos asi que hare todo lo posible por no retrasarme con las actualizaciones semanales hasta que ella este de vuelta n.n**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas, el link lo deje en el perfil para quien quiera leer mas increibles trabajos como este**

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 9

— ¿Hasta el lunes? —repitió Cato cuando se quedaron solos una vez más—. Menuda eres, Katniss. Ya veo que te querías guardar al señor Mellark exclusivamente para ti.

—Eso no es cierto —le espetó ella, irritada por la conclusión a la que Cato parecía haber llegado—. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Estoy trabajando para su revista. Él es mi jefe, nada más.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Cato. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al ver la vehemencia con la que Katniss lo había negado todo—. No me cortes la cabeza. Es una equivocación lógica y yo no soy el único al que le ha pasado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mi dulce Katniss, ¿acaso no sentiste cómo se te clavaban los cuchillos por la espalda mientras estabas bailando con tu famoso jefe? —preguntó. Al ver que ella lo miraba sin comprender, suspiró—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Después de llevar tres años viviendo en Nueva York, sigues siendo muy ingenua. Una cierta pelirubia te estuvo lanzando puñales con la mirada durante todo el rato que estuvisteis bailando. De hecho, yo casi estaba esperando que te desmoronaras en medio de un charco de sangre en cualquier momento.

—Eso es absurdo —afirmó Katniss—. Estoy segura de que la señorita Cartwright sabía muy bien que la única razón por la que Peeta estaba bailando conmigo ha sido para preparar su maravilloso proyecto.

Cato la observó atentamente durante un instante. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

—Como te he dicho antes, Katniss, eres increíblemente ingenua.

El lunes amaneció fresco y gris. Sin embargo, en la redacción de Capitol´s los amenazadores cielos no eran un factor a tener en cuenta. Katniss decidió que, evidentemente, Peeta había permitido que la naturaleza se revolucionara un poco cuando las sesiones fotográficas se iban a realizar en un estudio.

Bajo sus indicaciones, Katniss se puso en manos de una peluquera que la ayudaría a transformarse en una elegante y competente mujer de negocios. El cabello por el hombro se recogió en un peinado con mucho estilo que acentuaba la estructura ósea del rostro de Katniss. El traje gris de tres piezas, a pesar de su severidad, consiguió que la joven, en vez de parecer masculina, acrecentara su innata feminidad.

Cuando ella entró en el despacho de Peeta, Finnick estaba inmerso en la preparación del equipo fotográfico, de las luces y de los ángulos. Tras examinar la sala, Katniss tuvo que admitir que ésta era tanto elegante como adecuada para la sesión de aquella mañana. Observó con cariño y diversión a Finnick, quien, completamente ajeno a su presencia, ajustaba objetivos y probaba enfoques sin dejar de murmurar para sí.

—El genio en su trabajo —susurró una voz al oído de Katniss.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a los ojos que habían empezado a obsesionarla.

—Eso es precisamente lo que es —replicó, furiosa por el modo en el que el corazón le latía al sentir la cercanía de Peeta.

—Estamos algo nerviosas esta mañana, ¿no? —observó él con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Aún tienes resaca del fin de semana?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca bebo lo suficiente como para tener resaca.

—Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba lo del síndrome de Mr. Hyde.

—Katniss, por fin estás aquí —dijo Finnick, impidiendo así que Katniss pudiera encontrar una respuesta adecuada—. ¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento, Finnick. La peluquera se entretuvo bastante.

El brillo jocoso que había en los ojos de Peeta pidió y recibió la respuesta de Katniss. Cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó por encima de la cabeza de Finnick con la peculiar intimidad de una broma compartida, una dulce debilidad se apoderó de ella, como una suave ola que barría la arena de la playa. Aterrada, bajó los ojos y trató de olvidarse de las reacciones que Peeta provocaba en ella sin esfuerzo alguno.

— ¿Te asustas siempre tan fácilmente? —le preguntó él, con voz tranquila. Katniss lo miró con desprecio, airada con la habilidad que él parecía tener para leerle los pensamientos como si los llevara escritos sobre la frente—. Eso está mejor. La ira te sienta bien. Te oscurece los ojos y te ruboriza las mejillas. El espíritu es un rasgo esencial para las mujeres y... para los caballos —añadió, frunciendo levemente la boca.

Katniss se quedó atónita al escuchar la comparación. Trató de dominar su genio sabido que si lo soltaba no tendría nada que hacer contra Peeta en una batalla verbal.

—Supongo que es cierto —respondió, tras tragarse las palabras que le habían acudido a la cabeza—. En mi opinión, los hombres parecen carecer de la capacidad física del caballo y de la habilidad mental de las mujeres.

—Bueno, ese peinado te da un aspecto muy competente —comentó Finnick mientras estudiaba a Katniss con ojos críticos sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en el despacho en los últimos segundos. Con un suspiro de derrota, Katniss miró al techo como pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí -afirmó Peeta, con rostro serio-. La mujer ejecutiva, muy competen-te y muy elegante.

-Enérgica, agresiva y cruel —replicó Katniss dedicándole una gélida mirada—. Trataré de emularlo, señor Mellark.

—Eso resultará fascinante —dijo él. Había levantado ligeramente las cejas—. Los dejaré con Su trabajo mientras yo me ocupo del mío.

Se marchó del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. De repente, la sala pareció mayor y muy vacía. Katniss trató de olvidarse de lo ocurrido y se puso a trabajar. Haría todo lo posible por erradicar los pensamientos de Peeta Mellark de su cabeza.

Durante una hora, Finnick le estuvo haciendo fotografías, ajustando la luz y dándole indicaciones mientras Katniss asumía la actitud de una ejecutiva.

—Tomémonos un descanso —dijo Finnick. Entonces, le hizo una indicación para que se relajara, lo que ella hizo dejándose caer sobre una butaca en una postura informal y muy poco digna.

— ¡Eres un demonio! —exclamó ella, cuando el fotógrafo le tomó una instantánea, capturándola en aquella posición tan desgarbada, con las piernas extendidas delante de ella.

-A mí me parece que será una buena fotografía —afirmó Finnick con una sonrisa—. «Mujer muy cansada abrumada por su ingente trabajo».

—Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Finnick —replicó Katniss, sin moverse—. Creo que te viene del hecho de tener una cámara pegada a la cara todo el tiempo.

-Venga, venga, Katniss. No te pongas así. Levántate de esa butaca. Ahora vamos a ir a la sala de reuniones y tú, amor mío, serás la presidenta del consejo.

El resto de la sesión de aquel día fue largo y tedioso. Como Finnick no estaba muy satisfecho con la luz, se pasó más de media hora ajustándola hasta que contó con su aprobación. Después de pasarse una hora más bajo la potente luz de los focos, Katniss se sentía tan cansada que se alegró mucho cuando Finnick decidió terminar la jornada de trabajo.

Mientras salía del edificio, se encontró buscando a Peeta por todas partes y se sintió bastante desilusionada cuando no lo vio y furiosa consigo misma por su reacción. Anduvo durante unos minutos, respirando el fresco aire de otoño y decidida a olvidar las sensaciones que él le producía. Se dijo que sólo era una atracción física, como las que le ocurren a todo el mundo constantemente. La atracción física es muy frecuente y solía pasar con tanta rapidez como un virus de veinticuatro horas...

Decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para olvidarse de él, por lo que volvió a pensar en el camino que había trazado para su vida. El éxito en el campo que había elegido, independencia, seguridad... ésas eran sus prioridades. No había lugar para las relaciones románticas. Cuando llegara el momento de sentar la cabeza, ciertamente no lo haría con un hombre como Peeta, sino con alguien de fiar, alguien que no le pusiera los nervios de punta ni la confundiera a cada paso. Además, se recordó, no sin repentino abatimiento, que él no estaba interesado en tener un romance con ella. Parecía preferir a las rubias bien proporcionadas.

Las sesiones fotográficas prosiguieron a la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en la redacción de Capitol´s. Aquella mañana, Katniss iba vestida con una camisa azul marino y una falda por la rodilla de un tono más claro. Tenía que representar el papel de la mujer trabajadora. La sesión iba a tener lugar en el despacho de la secretaria de Peeta, para regocijo de ésta.

—No le puedo decir lo emocionada que estoy, señorita Everdeen. Me siento como una niña que va al circo por primera vez.

Katniss sonrió a la joven secretaria, cuyos ojos estaban iluminados por la anticipación.

—Admito que, a veces, me siento como un elefante amaestrado. Llámame Katniss.

—Yo soy Annie. Supongo que todo esto será una rutina para ti, pero a mí me parece muy glamuroso y emocionante —dijo. Entonces, miró hacia el lugar en el que Finnick estaba preparando la sesión con su habitual dedicación—. El señor Odair es un verdadero experto, ¿verdad? Lleva un buen rato preparando las luces y las cámaras. Es muy atractivo. ¿Está casado?

Katniss se echó a reír y miró a Finnick.

—Sólo con su Nikon.

—Oh —susurró Annie. Primero sonrió y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Están los dos... quiero decir... están juntos?

—Sólo trabajamos juntos —respondió Katniss. Acababa de ver a Finnick como un hombre atractivo por primera vez en su vida. Entonces, sonrió a Annie.

—Ya conoces el viejo refrán de «A un hombre se le roba el corazón a través del estómago». Sigue mi consejo. El modo de conquistar a ese hombre es a través de sus cámaras. Pregúntale sobre los enfoques.

En aquel momento, Peeta salió de su despacho. Al ver a Katniss, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! La eficaz secretaria, la mejor amiga del hombre.

Katniss trató de no prestar atención alguna a su corazón y adoptó un tono ligero de voz.

—Hoy no pienso tomar decisiones de empresa. Me han degradado.

—Bueno, así es el mundo empresarial —comentó él—. Un día se está en el despacho de los ejecutivos y, al siguiente, con el resto de las secretarias. Esto es una selva.

—Ya está todo preparado —anunció Finnick, desde el otro lado del despacho—. ¿Dónde está Katniss? —añadió. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio que los tres lo estaban observando. Entonces sonrió—. Hola Peeta, hola Katniss. ¿Lista?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor de los treinta y cinco milímetros —bromeó a Finnick. Entonces, se acercó a él.

— ¿Sabes escribir a máquina, Katniss? -preguntó Baggio alegremente—. Te puedo dar algunas cartas y así podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Lo siento, señor Mellark — replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Los ordenadores y yo tenemos un acuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no los aporreo y ellos no me aporrean a mí.

— ¿Le importa que mire durante un rato, señor Odair? —pidió Annie—. No los molestaré. La fotografía me fascina.

Finnick asintió de modo ausente. Después de mirar a su secretaria completamente asombrado, Peeta se giró y se dispuso a volver a entrar en su despacho. —Te necesitaré dentro de media hora, Annie, para el contrato Brookline —dijo.

La sesión avanzó rápidamente con Finnick y Katniss progresando con su facilidad profesional. La modelo seguía las instrucciones del fotógrafo y a menudo anticipaba sus intenciones antes de que él hablara. Después de un rato, Annie desapareció a través de las pesadas puertas que llevaban al despacho de Peeta. Ni Katniss ni Finnick se dieron cuenta de su silenciosa marcha.

Algún tiempo después, Finnick bajó la cámara y miró fijamente al espacio. Katniss mantuvo su silencio, sabiendo por experiencia que aquello no significaba necesariamente el fin, sino una pausa mientras se le formaba una nueva idea en la cabeza.

—Quiero terminar con algo aquí —musitó, mirando a través de Katniss como si ella fuera intangible. De repente, el rostro se le iluminó por la inspiración—. ¡Ya lo sé! Cambia la cinta de la impresora.

—Seguro que estás bromeando...

—No. Creo que será una buena fotografía. Adelante.

—Finnick —protestó ella—. No tengo ni idea de cómo cambiar la cinta de una impresora.

-Entonces, finge que lo haces -sugirió Finnick.

Con un suspiro, Katniss volvió a tomar asiento y miró la impresora.

— ¿Has recogido trigo alguna vez, Finnick? —aventuró con la intención de posponer su orden—. Es un proceso fascinante.

-Katniss...

Con otro suspiro, la joven modelo terminó por rendirse al temperamento artístico de su fotógrafo.

—No sé cómo abrirla —musitó mientras apretaba botones al azar.

-Debe de haber un botón o una palanca que abra la tapa —replicó Finnick, con paciencia—. ¿Es que no tienen ordenadores en Kansas?

—Claro que sí. Mi hermana... ¡Oh! —exclamó, encantada de su descubrimiento, cuando consiguió que la impresora se abriera.

—Muy bien, Katniss —le ordenó Finnick—. Simplemente finge que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Katniss se puso manos a la obra y atacó el cartucho de tinta con entusiasmo. Frunció el ceño por la concentración y se olvidó completamente del hombre y de su cámara para entregarse al trabajo que tenía entre manos. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se manchó los dedos tratando de sacar el cartucho y extendió la tinta por todas partes. Entonces, con gesto ausente, se rozó la mejilla con la mano y se la manchó de tinta negra. Justo en aquel momento, Finnick tomó su última fotografía.

—Estupendo —dijo, tras bajar la cámara—. Un estudio clásico de la ineptitud.

—Gracias, Finnick, pero te aseguro que, si utilizas alguna de estas últimas fotografías, te demandaré —bromeó-. Además, dejaré que seas tú quien le explique a Annie lo que le ha pasado al cartucho de su impresora. Yo ya he terminado.

—Por supuesto.

La voz de Peeta resonó a sus espaldas. Katniss se dio la vuelta y vio que tanto Annie como él la estaban observando.

—Si alguna vez dejas el mundo de la moda, mantente alejada del trabajo de oficina. Eres un desastre —comentó.

Katniss trató de sentirse molesta por su actitud, pero, al mirar de nuevo el caos que había causado con el cartucho de la impresora, se echó a reír.

—Bueno, Finnicck, sácanos de ésta —le dijo a su compañero-. Nos han sorprendido con las manos en la masa en la escena del crimen.

Peeta se acercó a ella y, con mucho cuidado, levantó una de las manos de Katniss.

—Yo diría con las manos en la tinta -replicó. Entonces, se echó a reír del modo que solía hacer que el corazón de Katniss realizara una serie de volteretas—. Y también tienes pruebas en la cara.

— ¡Dios Santo! —exclamó ella—. ¿Se me va a quitar? —le preguntó a Annie. La secretaria asintió con una sonrisa—. Bueno, pues entonces me voy a lavar y te dejo a ti, Finnick, para que te ocupes de los daños.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir del despacho, Peeta lo hizo por ella y la acompañó durante unos pocos pasos a lo largo del pasillo.

— ¿Acaso estás ejerciendo de Cupido con mi secretaria, Katniss?

-Podría ser. A Finnick le vendría muy bien tener algo más en su vida que cámaras y cuartos oscuros.

— ¿Y qué le vendría bien a la tuya? —preguntó Peeta. Entonces, le colocó una mano sobre el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

* * *

**Nat: Bueeno aqui el final de este capitulo, espero que todos los que querian algo de Finnick/Annie les haya gustado este cap, no hubo muco de ellos pero algo es algo xD quizas mas abelante haya algo mas de esta parejita.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan review, tambien a todos los que nos han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. a mi y a mi compañera nos alegra ver que les ha gustado el fic.**

**otra cosita... que opinan de la parejita Gale/Prim? es que el otro dia se me cruzo la idea de hacer algo romantico con ellos dos pero no estoy segura. Por eso Chips y yo queriamos saber su opinion.**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips (o... solo Nat hasta Septiembre)**

**¿Un Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nat: Hola! aqui estoy con la actualizacion semanal un poco mas temprano que de costumbre pero ya que mañana no podre subirlo (por motivos de un viaje del que no estaba enterada -.-' ) se los he traido hoy asi no habra deuda alguna n.n Bueno, mejor me dejo de babosadas y pasemos al capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas cuyo link esta puesto en nuestro perfil.**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

—Yo... yo tengo todo lo que necesito —tartamudeó. Bajo su atenta mirada, se sentía como una mariposa sujeta por un alfiler.

— ¿Todo? Es una pena que tenga una reunión, porque si no podríamos hablar de esto con más detalle —susurró. Entonces, tiró de ella y dejó que sus labios rozaran los de la joven para sonreír después de un modo muy atractivo—. Ve a lavarte la cara... Estás hecha un asco.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y dejó a Katniss con una mezcla de frustración y anhelo.

Como tenía la tarde libre, ella se marchó de compras, una táctica destinada a apaciguarle los tensos nervios. Sin embargo, no hacía más que pensar en el breve roce de sus labios, en la sonrisa que había visto en los ojos de Peeta... Le pareció que sentía una calidez en los labios que parecía despertar sus sentidos. De repente, una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo volver a la realidad. Maldijo su traicionera imaginación y llamó a un taxi. Tendría que darse prisa para llegar a la cena que tenía con Madge.

Entró en su apartamento después de las cinco. Dejó sus compras en una silla del dormitorio. A continuación, retiró el pestillo de la puerta para que Madge pudiera entrar sin problemas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y se dio un largo y aromático baño. Justo cuando salía de la bañera y agarraba una toalla, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Entra, Madge —gritó—. O llegas temprano o yo voy retrasada.

Rápidamente, se envolvió con la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando el rastro del aroma de fresas que llevaba en la piel.

—Estaré lista dentro de un minuto. Creo que me he entretenido demasiado en la bañera. Tenía los pies...

Se detuvo en seco. En vez de la menuda y rubia Madge, tenía delante la alta y esbelta figura de Peeta.

— ¿De dónde has salido? —le preguntó Katniss, cuando pudo sobreponerse.

— ¿Originalmente o sólo ahora? —replicó él, sonriendo ante la confusión que ella presentaba.

—Pensaba que eras Madge.

—Ya me había dado esa impresión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido para devolverte esto—respondió él. Entonces, se sacó del bolsillo un finísimo bolígrafo de oro—. Di por sentado que era tuyo. Tiene grabadas las iniciales K.E.

—Sí, es mío —comentó ella, algo confusa—. Debió de caérseme del bolso. No te tendrías que haber molestado. Me lo podrías haber dado mañana.

—Pensé que tal vez lo estabas buscando —observó él. Entonces, miró de arriba abajo la figura de Katniss, cubierta sólo por la toalla de baño. Se detuvo sobre las suaves piernas y, por último, descansó un instante sobre el inicio del pecho—. Además, creo que ha merecido la pena venir.

Katniss se miró y, al recordar cómo se había cubierto, abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente avergonzada. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas e, inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Volveré dentro de un minuto.

Con rapidez, se puso un pantalón de pana color chocolate y un jersey de mohair beige. Se peinó con rapidez el cabello y se aplicó un toque de maquillaje. Entonces, respiró profundamente y regresó al salón tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Peeta estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá, fumando un cigarrillo con el aire de alguien que se sentía como en su casa.

—Siento haberte tenido esperando —dijo ella cortésmente—. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte tomarte la molestia de venir a devolverme el bolígrafo —añadió. Peeta se lo entregó y ella lo colocó en una mesa—. ¿Puedo...? ¿Te apetecería...? ¿Quieres algo de beber? Aunque tal vez tengas prisa...

-No, no tengo prisa -respondió él-. Un whisky solo, si tienes.

—Tal vez tenga, pero tendré que comprobarlo.

Katniss fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en los armarios las botellas de alcohol que raramente utilizaba. Peeta la había seguido por lo que, cuando la joven se volvió, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso al ver cómo la presencia de él parecía empequeñecer la cocina. Retomó su búsqueda sin poder dejar de pensar en la postura tan relajada con la que él se había apoyado contra el frigorífico con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por fin —exclamó, al encontrar la botella—. Whisky.

—Eso es.

—Te daré un vaso. ¿Has dicho que lo querías solo? Eso significa sin hielo, ¿verdad?

—Serías una camarera maravillosa —comentó él. Entonces, agarró la botella y el vaso y se sirvió él mismo.

—No bebo mucho...

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo. El límite es de dos copas. ¿Nos sentamos? —le preguntó. Entonces, tomó la mano de Katniss con la habitual familiaridad y la llevó de nuevo al salón—. Tienes una casa muy bonita —añadió, mientras se sentaban—. Abierta, simpática y colorida. ¿Refleja este hogar la personalidad de quien vive en él?

—Eso dicen.

—La simpatía es un rasgo admirable, pero no deberías dejar la puerta abierta. Estamos en Nueva York, no en una granja de Kansas.

—Estaba esperando a alguien.

—Pero recibiste la visita de quien no esperabas. ¿Qué crees que habría ocurrido si otra persona se hubiera encontrado con ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes envuelto solamente en una toalla? —le preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Sin poder evitarlo, Katniss se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—. Deberías tener la puerta cerrada con llave, Katniss. No todos los hombres te dejarían escapar como lo hice yo.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera encontrar el modo de responder, se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Aliviada, se levantó y fue a contestar.

—Madge, hola. ¿Dónde estás?

-Lo siento, Katniss -respondió su amiga-. Ha ocurrido la cosa más maravillosa que te puedas imaginar. Espero que no te importe, pero tengo que cancelar lo de esta noche.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Gale me ha pedido que vaya a cenar con él.

— ¿Significa eso que seguiste mi consejo en lo de ponerle la zancadilla?

—Más o menos.

—Oh, Madge... ¿De verdad lo hiciste? —preguntó Katniss, encantada.

—Bueno, no —admitió su amiga—. Los dos llevábamos unos pesados libros de Derecho y nos chocamos el uno contra el otro. ¡Bendito golpe!

—Ya me lo imagino —comentó Katniss, entre risas—. Tiene mucha más clase que lo de asaltarlo.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo de esta noche?

-¿Crees que sería capaz de permitir que una pizza se inmiscuyera con el amor verdadero? Vete y diviértete. Ya me contarás.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, vio que Peeta la estaba mirando con abierta curiosidad.

—Tengo que admitir que ha sido el lado más fascinante de una conversación telefónica que he escuchado nunca.

* * *

**Nat: Bueno, aqui el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este capi. Porfa dejen sus comentarios, al ver que utimamente casi nadie comenta siento como si el fic ya no es gustara incluso me desanima un poco, si ya no les gusta pueden incluso darme sugerencias para escribir un fic que si sea de su agrado no quiero ser dramatica ni nada, solo quiero que se sientan a gusto con lo que publique aqui. Mil gracias a los que leen y a los que han puesto en favoritos y en sus alertas este fic.**

**Besos!**

** ¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nat: Hola gente! aqui les dejo la actualizacion semanal de este fic espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy n.n**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa y, en breves palabras, le explicó la historia de amor de Lisa.

—Entonces, la solución que le diste a tu amiga fue que el pobre hombre acabara de bruces sobre el suelo —concluyó él.

—Le llamó la atención.

—Entonces, esa llamada significa que te han dejado plantada. Ibais a cenar pizza, ¿verdad?

-Mi secreto se ha desvelado -confesó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él—. Espero que pueda confiar en que nunca le dirás nada a nadie sobre eso, pero soy adicta a la pizza. Si no me tomo una a intervalos regulares, me da un ataque de ansiedad. No es algo bonito de ver.

—En ese caso, no podemos permitir que empieces a echar espuma por la boca, ¿no te parece? —afirmó. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—. Agarra un abrigo. Te llevo a comer pizza.

—Oh... En realidad no hay necesidad alguna... —susurró ella con una buena dosis de pánico.

—Por el amor de Dios, no empecemos con esto otra vez. Agarra un abrigo y vayámonos —le ordenó él—. A mí también me vendría bien algo de comer.

Sin poder evitarlo, Katniss se dispuso a obedecer. Se puso una cazadora de ante mientras él se colocaba la de cuero marrón que había dejado sobre una silla. Muy pronto, estuvieron en el pequeño restaurante italiano que Katniss le indicó. La mesa estaba cubierta con el inevitable mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y había una vela con una botella por candelero.

-Bien, Katniss. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Pizza.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Con qué?

—Con extra de colesterol.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—No quiero excederme —bromeó ella—. Estas cosas se pueden ir fácilmente de las manos.

— ¿Te apetece vino?

—No sé si mi cuerpo va a poder asimilarlo... —dijo. Tras considerarlo durante un instante se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Sólo se vive una vez.

—Es cierto —replicó Peeta. Entonces, le hizo una indicación al camarero y pidió la cena—. Tú, sin embargo —añadió, cuando estuvieron solos una vez más—, parece que hayas vivido antes. Eres una reencarnación de una princesa india. Me apuesto algo a que te llamaban Pocahontas cuando eras una niña.

—Si apreciaban su vida, no. Una vez, le rapé a un niño la cabeza sólo por eso.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, atónito—. Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

—Está bien. Había un niño que se llamaba Marvel, del que yo estaba locamente enamorada. Desgraciadamente, él prefería a Glimmer, una niña rubia muy mona que tenía unos enormes ojos marrones. Yo estaba loca de celos. Con once años, era demasiado alta y muy delgada. No era más que ojos y piernas. Un día, pasé a su lado y, destrozada, vi que él le llevaba los libros del colegio. Entonces, Marvel gritó: «Todos a las colinas que viene Pocahontas». Con aquello me fue más que suficiente. Yo era una mujer afrentada y planeé mi venganza cuidadosamente. Me fui a casa y agarré las tijeras de mi madre. Entonces, me pinté la cara con su mejor lápiz de labios y regresé para acechar a mi presa. Me acerqué a él con mucho cuidado, esperando pacientemente el momento más adecuado. Salté sobre él como una pantera, lo tiré al suelo y lo inmovilicé con el peso de mi propio cuerpo. Entonces, empecé a cortarle todo el pelo que pude. Él no hacía más que gritar, pero yo no tuve piedad alguna. En ese momento, llegaron mis hermanos y me apartaron de él. Como el cobarde que era, Marvel salió corriendo para irse a casa con su mamá.

Peetalanzó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Debiste de ser un monstruo! —exclamó.

-Te aseguro que pagué por lo que hice -prosiguió Katniss mientras levantaba la copa de vino que él le había servido durante su historia—. Me pusieron un buen castigo, pero mereció la pena. Marvel tuvo que llevar una gorra durante semanas.

Su pizza llegó por fin. Durante la cena, la conversación que mantuvieron fue mucho más agradable y relajada de lo que Katniss hubiera creído posible. Cuando consumieron el último trozo, Peeta se recostó sobre su asiento y la miró muy serio.

—Nunca habría creído que eras capaz de comer así.

Katniss sonrió, relajada por la combinación de vino, buena comida y agradable compañía.

—No lo hago muy a menudo, pero, cuando como así, soy una lima.

-Eres una fuente constante de sorpresas. Nunca sé lo que esperar. Eres un estudio sobre las contradicciones.

— ¿No es ésa la razón por la que me contrataste, Peeta? —preguntó ella. Utilizó el nombre de pila de él por primera vez voluntariamente, aunque casi sin pensar—. ¿Por mi versatilidad?

Peeta sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios, pero no respondió.

Mientras subían al apartamento de Katniss, ella sintió que regresaba su anterior nerviosismo. Decidida a permanecer tranquila, inclinó la cabeza para sacar las llaves del bolso y aprovechó el tiempo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar para tomar un café?

Peeta le quitó las llaves de la mano, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Pensaba que tú no tomabas café.

—No, pero todo el mundo lo toma, así que tengo café instantáneo.

—Con el whisky, sin duda —dijo él mientras entraban en el apartamento.

Tras quitarse la cazadora, Katniss retomó su papel como anfitriona.

—Siéntate. Sacaré el café dentro de un minuto.

Peeta se quitó también la cazadora y la dejó sobre el brazo de una butaca. Una vez más, Katniss notó la fuerte constitución de su cuerpo bajo el jersey azul marino y los pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Con movimientos automáticos, conectó el hervidor de agua y sacó tazas y platillos de un armario. A continuación, colocó un azucarero y una jarra de leche sobre una bandeja de mimbre y, por último, preparó el café para Peeta y un té para ella. Entonces, regresó al salón y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de café. Vio que el estaba de pie, examinando su colección de discos, y le sonrió.

—Tienes una buena selección —comentó él, desde donde estaba de pie-, aunque es típico tuyo. Chopin para cuando te sientes romántica, Denver para cuando estás melancólica y echas de menos tu hogar, B.B. King cuando estás deprimida y McCartney para cuando estás alegre.

—Parece que me conoces muy bien —dijo Katniss. Sentía una extraña mezcla de diversión y resentimiento por el hecho de que hubiera sabido identificar con tanta exactitud la música que escuchaba según su estado de ánimo.

—Todavía no —replicó él mientras se acercaba a la mesa—, pero estoy en ello.

De repente, Peeta estaba muy cerca. Katniss sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Tú café se está quedando frío.

Habló rápidamente y, cuando se inclinó sobre la bandeja para entregarle la taza, tiró una cucharilla por la agitación que se había apoderado de ella. Los dos se inclinaron para recogerla al mismo tiempo. Los fuertes dedos de Peeta se cerraron sobre la delicada mano de ella. Al sentir el contacto, Katniss notó una corriente de electricidad por el brazo que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, levantó el rostro para mirar el de él.

No intercambiaron palabras mientras se miraban. Ella comprendió la inevitabilidad del momento.

* * *

**Nat: Bueeno aqui el final de este capitulo, creo que por esta vez los he dejado en suspenso xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que sigan leyendo la historia. Mil gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que agregaron el fic a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**sobre lo que dije al final del otro capitulo... No queria que lo tomarann como una amenaza ni nada de eso, solo expresaba lo que sentia nada mas, ya que veia que todos los demas fics que estan en FF tenian muchisimos comentarios y esta como que se estaba quedando corta, y por ello entre en panico y me deprimi un poco. ademas de que queria saber si les gustaba el fic o no, ya que publicar una historia que no guste a los lectores no tiene mucho sentido. Seguire Publicando este fic hasta el final ya que me han dicho que les gusta n.n pero si me gustaria recibir de vez en cuando algunos reviews xD Una vez mas, mil gracias por Leer**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nat: Hola! aqui esta la actualizacion semanal de este fic, un poco mas temprano debido a que tengo que viajar (otra vez ¬¬*) sino de seguro que les habria dejado con la intriga un ratito mas (muajajaj) espero que les guste n.n**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Sabía que se habían estado acercando poco a poco hasta aquel instante desde el día en el que se conocieron en el estudio de Finnick. Entre ellos existía una atracción básica, una necesidad imposible de definir que Katniss no se paró a cuestionar cuando él la ayudó a incorporarse. Sin poder contenerse, permitió que él la abrazara.

Los labios de Peeta eran cálidos y suaves. La besó lentamente, con creciente presión, utilizando la lengua para separarle los labios mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le aplastaba los senos contra la firmeza de su tórax. Katniss le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió como nunca antes había respondido con ningún otro hombre. A través de la bruma que le nublaba el pensamiento, le pareció que ningún hombre la había besado de aquella manera, que nadie la había abrazado con tanta urgencia. Entonces, todo se desvaneció en la marea de la pasión.

No ofreció resistencia alguna cuando sintió que él la hacía tumbarse sobre el sofá mientras aún la estaba besando. El peso del cuerpo de Peeta hundió el de ella en el sofá. Se le colocó entre las piernas, dejando muy claro cuál era su deseo. La boca empezó a recorrer la suavidad de la piel para comenzar haciéndolo con la firme columna del cuello. Katniss experimentó el fuego de una nueva e intemporal necesidad corriéndole por las venas. Sintió los latidos de un corazón, aunque no pudo estar segura si era el suyo o el de él, cuando los labios de Peeta le acariciaron la garganta y el rostro antes de poseerle de nuevo la boca con ardiente pasión. Le deslizó la mano bajo el jersey para tocarle un seno, que pareció henchirse con sus caricias. Katniss suspiró y se movió bajo él.

Se sentía perdida entre las nieblas del deseo y, movida por los besos y las caricias que él depositaba con tanta destreza sobre su cálido y dispuesto cuerpo, respondía con una pasión que había mantenido oculta hasta aquel momento.

Las manos de Peeta comenzaron a recorrer la llanura del vientre de Katniss. Cuando sintió que él comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, comenzó a resistirse. Peeta no prestó atención alguna a sus protestas y siguió devorándole la boca con la suya y dibujándole un tórrido sendero de pasión sobre la garganta.

—Peeta, por favor, no sigas. Tienes que detenerte.

El levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, que en aquellos momentos parecían enormes por el miedo y el deseo. Peeta también tenía la respiración entrecortada y Katniss comprendió que la decisión de detenerse o de seguir adelante no dependía ya de ella.

—Katniss —murmuró él. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella para volver a reclamarle los labios. Sin embargo, ella giró la cabeza y lo empujó.

—No, Peeta. He dicho que ya basta.

Cuando se apartó de ella, un largo suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Se puso de pie y sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera de oro que había dejado sobre la mesa. Katniss se incorporó y se agarró las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo mientras mantenía la cabeza baja para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabía que eras muchas cosas, Katniss -dijo él, tras lanzar una rápida y violenta bocanada de humo—, pero nunca pensé que eras capaz de calentar a un hombre de este modo para dejarlo después con la miel en los labios.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -protestó ella. Rápidamente levantó la cabeza por la dureza del tono que él había empleado—. Es injusto que digas eso. Sólo porque he parado, porque no he permitido...

Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Se sentía confusa y avergonzada.

—No eres una niña —replicó él, con una ira que provocó que a Katniss le temblaran los labios—. ¿Cuál suele ser el resultado cuando dos personas se besan de ese modo, cuando una mujer permite a un hombre que la toque así? Tú me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba a ti. Deja de jugar. Los dos sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Deja de comportarte como si fueras una niñita inocente.

Aquella afirmación tuvo un resultado inmediato. Un rubor delator cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Katniss antes de que ella pudiera bajar el rostro para ocultar su incomodidad. Peeta la miró boquiabierto. La ira trataba de sobreponerse a la incredulidad.

-Dios Santo... No has estado nunca con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Katniss cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan humillada que lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener un obstinado silencio.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Peeta-. ¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer llegue a la edad de veinticuatro años con un físico como el tuyo y que se mantenga tan pura como la nieve recién caída?

—No me ha resultado muy difícil —musitó ella, con la cabeza baja-. Normalmente no consiento que la situación se me escape tan fácilmente de las manos.

—Tal vez sería mejor que le comunicaras tu inocencia a un hombre antes de que la situación se te escape de las manos -le aconsejó él con un cierto tono cáustico. Entonces, apagó el cigarrillo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tal vez debería pintarme una «V» roja en la frente para que todo el mundo sepa que soy virgen. Así, no habría confusión alguna —le espetó ella, tras levantar la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Te pones guapísima cuando te enfadas...Ten cuidado o volveré a intentar cambiar tu situación.

-No creo que fueras capaz de forzar a una mujer -replicó ella.

Peeta hizo ademán de ponerse la cazadora, pero se detuvo. Se volvió para mirarla y la contempló con ojos entornados mientras la ponía de pie para besarla de nuevo, lo que hizo hasta que el rechazo inicial de Katniss se transformó en un flojo abrazo.

—No cuentes con ello —le dijo tras empujarla suavemente para que volviera a caer al sofá-. Siempre consigo lo que quiero —añadió mientras la miraba lentamente de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose especial mente en los labios, que aún estaban húmedos por sus besos—. No te equivoques. Podría poseerte aquí mismo y sin forzarte, pero...

Se interrumpió para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—...pero puedo esperar.

* * *

**Nat: tan tan! aqui esta el final de este capitulo tan esperado xD Pobre Peeta, se quedo con las ganas de pasar a un nivel mas alto con Katniss ¿se arrepentira ella mas adelante de no haber cedido en ese momento? Mas adelante lo sabremos n.n espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Mil gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan reviews y a los que han agregado el fic a sus alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nat: Hola! aqui estoy yo otra vez con un capitulo nuevo ^.^ resulta que el aburrimiento me estaba matando y por eso decidi actualizar antes :P espero que les guste**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas **

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Durante las siguientes semanas, las sesiones fotográficas avanzaron sin complicaciones. Finnick se mostraba muy entusiasta sobre los progresos que estaban haciendo y le mostró a Katniss un archivo de las fotografías para que ella viera los frutos de su trabajo.

La joven estudió las fotografías con objetividad profesional y admitió que eran excelentes, probablemente uno de los mejores trabajos que Finnick y ella habían hecho juntos o por separado. Las fotografías ya estaban empezando a formar un buen estudio sobre las diferentes facetas de la mujer y habían realizado ya la mitad de las que necesitarían para terminar el proyecto. Si todo seguía igual de bien, terminarían mucho antes de lo previsto. Peeta estaba pensando en preparar una edición especial, que saldría publicada a principios de la primavera.

Las sesiones proseguirían después del largo fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Katniss se alegraba de tener algo de tiempo libre, no sólo para descansar, sino para poder separarse del hombre que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos e invadía sus sueños.

Después de la velada que pasaron juntos, ella había esperado notar cierta tensión entre ellos, pero él la había saludado con tanta normalidad que, de hecho, la joven pensó por un momento que se había imaginado todo lo ocurrido. No hubo mención alguna de la cena que tomaron juntos ni de la escena que se produjo a continuación. Peeta volvió con aparente facilidad a su actitud de siempre.

A ella no le resultó tan fácil comportarse con indiferencia después de los sentimientos que él había despertado en ella. Sin embargo, logró mostrar una actitud que distaba mucho de reflejar el torbellino interior que sentía.

A pesar de todo, las sesiones fueron avanzando con normalidad. Si Finnick se vio obligado a decirle de vez en cuando que no frunciera el ceño, estaba tan preocupado por su trabajo que no vio nada de extraño en ello.

Katniss estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su apartamento. Su estado de ánimo era tan sombrío como la vista que desde allí se veía. El cielo de noviembre mostraba una apariencia plomiza y parecía provocar un deprimente ambiente en la ciudad. Hacía mucho tiempo que las hojas habían abandonado los árboles y éstos mostraban una apariencia triste y desnuda. La hierba había perdido el alegre tono verde de la primavera y parecía una triste y amarilla alfombra. Aquel desolado día encajaba perfectamente con el estado de ánimo de la joven.

De repente, la melancolía se adueñó de ella. Sintió un fuerte deseo de volver a ver los dorados campos de trigo de su tierra natal. Se acercó al equipo de música y puso el disco de Denver. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se quedó inmóvil al recordar que Peeta había estado en aquel mismo espacio que ella estaba ocupando. El recuerdo de la firmeza de su cuerpo y de la intimidad que tan brevemente habían compartido se adueñó de ella y reemplazó rápidamente a la melancolía. En un instante, comprendió que la atracción que sentía por él era mucho más que física. Apretó el botón del equipo y dejó que la suave música llenara el ambiente.

Se recordó que enamorarse no había formado parte de sus planes y que hacerlo de Peeta estaba fuera de lugar, ni en aquellos momentos ni nunca. Ese camino sólo la llevaría al desastre y a la humillación. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible acallar la voz que le decía desde el interior de la cabeza que ya era demasiado tarde. Se sentó en una silla y permitió que la confusión y la depresión la cubrieran como una pesada niebla.

Había llegado muy tarde a casa después de reunirse con Madge y Gale para celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias. A pesar de que las viandas eran deliciosas, Katniss había ocultado su falta de apetito por su preocupación por mantener la línea. Se había esforzado mucho por esconder su depresión y mostrar una apariencia normal y contenta. Justo cuanto terminaba de cerrar la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?

—Hola, Kat. ¿Has estado fuera de la ciudad?

No había necesidad alguna de que su interlocutor se identificara. Katniss reconoció a Peeta inmediatamente. Se alegró mucho de que los fuertes latidos de su corazón no pudieran escucharse al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Hola, Peeta —respondió ella, tratando de reflejar cierta frialdad en el tono de su voz—. ¿Siempre llamas a tus empleados tan tarde?

-Ya veo que estás algo enfadada -comentó él, impertérrito—. ¿Has pasado un buen día?

—Estupendo —mintió—. Acabo de llegar a casa después de haber cenado con unos amigos. ¿Y tú?

—Maravilloso. Me encanta el pavo.

— ¿Has llamado para comparar menús o es que hay alguna razón? -le espetó. Acababa de imaginárselo con Delly en un estupendo y elegante restaurante.

—Sí, tengo una razón. Para empezar, se me había ocurrido brindar por el día de Acción de Gracias contigo, si es que aún tienes esa botella de whisky.

—Oh... —susurró ella. La voz se le rompió y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir hablando—. No, quiero decir sí, claro que tengo la botella de whisky, pero es muy tarde y...

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy algo cansada. De hecho, estaba a punto de meterme en la cama.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó él, con un cierto tono jocoso.

—Sí —replicó ella—. ¿Es que tienes que burlarte constantemente de mí?

—Lo siento —dijo Peeta, aunque su disculpa carecía por completo de convicción—. Es que te tomas muy en serio las cosas. Muy bien, no beberé de tu suministro de alcohol... al menos por esta noche. Nos veremos el lunes. Que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sintió que el arrepentimiento la embargaba. Miró a su alrededor y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de tenerlo allí, llenando el espacio con su presencia. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Sabía que no podía llamarlo para invitarle, aunque hubiera sabido dónde ponerse en contacto con él.

«Es mejor así», se dijo. «Es mejor evitarlo cuanto me sea posible. Si voy a tratar de superar la atracción que siento por él, la distancia será mi mejor medicina. Estoy segura de que él puede conseguir lo que quiere en otra parte. Delly es más de su estilo. Yo nunca podría competir con su sofisticación. Ella probablemente sabe hablar francés y sabe mucho de vinos. Además, seguro que se puede tomar más de una copa de champán sin empezar a decir incoherencias».

El sábado, Katniss se reunió con Madge para almorzar con la esperanza de que aquella salida pudiera animar su decaimiento. El elegante restaurante estaba abarrotado. Cuando vio a Madge sentada frente a una de las mesas, la saludó con la mano y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Katniss—. El tráfico era terrible y me costó mucho encontrar un taxi. Se nota que ya se acerca el invierno. Hace mucho frío.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Madge con una sonrisa—. A mí me parece primavera.

—Aparentemente el amor te ha desequilibrado, pero, aunque te haya afectado al cerebro, ha hecho maravillas con el resto de tu cuerpo. Creo que podrías relucir en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nat: Bueno, aqui el final de este capitulo ¿Un poco corto no? pero no se preocupen, el lunes subire otro capitulo mas. Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer. Porfa dejen sus reviews ya que estos son el alimento de toda escritora xD  
**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nat: Hola! aqui estoy con el capitulo que les prometi en la actualizacion anterior :D espero que les guste**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la página de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 14

—Me parece que mis pies no tocan el suelo desde hace semanas —afirmó Madge—. Supongo que te pone enferma verme flotar de este modo.

-No seas tonta. Me alegra muchísimo verte tan contenta.

Las dos mujeres pidieron su almuerzo y comenzaron a charlar con su habitual camaradería.

—Creo que debería encontrarme una amiga con verrugas y nariz ganchuda —comentó Madge de repente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Acaba de entrar el hombre más fascinante que he visto en mucho tiempo. Por la atención que me ha prestado a mí, se podría deducir que soy invisible. Está demasiado ocupado observándote a ti.

-Probablemente sólo está buscando a alguien que conoce.

—Ya tiene a alguien que conoce colgada de su brazo como si fuera un apéndice —afirmó la ojiazul, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja—. Sin embargo, la atención de él está prendada en ti. No, no te vuelvas —le ordenó, cuando Katniss hizo ademán de girar la cabeza—. Dios Santo...Viene hacia aquí... Rápido —susurró—. Muéstrate natural.

—Tú eres la que está medio histérica, Madge —dijo Katniss, muy tranquila y divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Vaya, Katniss, parece que no podemos estar mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Katniss contempló el rostro atónito de Madge antes de volverse para encontrarse con la seductora sonrisa de Peeta.

—Hola —respondió—. Hola, señorita Cartwright. Me alegro de volver a verla.

Delly simplemente asintió. Por la expresión gélida que se reflejaba en sus ojos, resultaba evidente que estaba en completo desacuerdo con la cortesía de Katniss. Se produjo una pequeña pausa. Peeta levantó una ceja.

—Madge Undersee, Delly Cartwright y Peeta Mellark-dijo Katniss, presentándolos a todos al captar la indirecta de Peeta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Usted es el dueño de la revista Capitol's! —exclamó Madge, muy emocionada.

-Más o menos.

—Yo soy una ávida lectora de su revista, señor Mellark —prosiguió Madge—. Casi no puedo esperar a que salga publicado el reportaje de Katniss. Debe de ser muy emocionante.

—Hasta ahora, ha sido una verdadera experiencia —comentó él mientras se volvía a mirar a Katniss con una enojosa sonrisa en los labios—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Katniss?

—Sí, una verdadera experiencia —replicó ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Peeta —les interrumpió Delly—. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa y dejemos que estas chicas prosigan con su almuerzo.

Miró tanto a Katniss como a Madge como si las dos no merecieran la pena.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Madge. Ya nos veremos, Katniss.

Peeta esbozó su habitual sonrisa, lo que hizo que el corazón de Katniss comenzara a latir de un modo que ya resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, la joven consiguió murmurar unas palabras de despedida. Entonces, medio atenazada por los nervios, extendió la mano para tomar su taza de té esperando que Madge no hablara de aquel encuentro.

Madge permaneció mirando a Peeta durante unos instantes.

— ¡Vaya! —susurró mirando con intensidad a Katniss—. ¡No me habías dicho que era tan guapo! Cuando me sonrió, me licué literalmente.

— ¡Qué vergüenza, Madge! —exclamó ella fingiendo censurar la actitud de su amiga—. Se supone que tu corazón pertenece ya a otro hombre.

—Así es —afirmó Madge—, pero sigo siendo una mujer. No me irás a decir que a ti te deja indiferente, ¿no? Nos conocemos las dos demasiado bien.

—Por supuesto que no soy inmune al devastador encanto del señor Mellark, pero tendré que desarrollar un antídoto para los próximos meses.

— ¿No te parece que el interés podría ser mutuo? No se puede decir que a ti te falte el encanto.

— ¿Acaso no te has percatado de la rubia que se aferraba a él como la hiedra a un muro de piedra?

—Por supuesto que sí —comentó Madge, con desprecio—. Me dio la sensación de que esperaba que yo me levantara y le hiciera una reverencia. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La reina de corazones?

—Es la pareja perfecta para el emperador —murmuró Katniss.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. ¿Has terminado? Vayámonos de aquí.

Katniss se levantó sin esperar una respuesta, recogió su bolso y las dos mujeres se marcharon del restaurante.

El lunes siguiente Katniss fue caminando al trabajo. Al sentir los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada, levantó el rostro. Éstos parecían besar suavemente el rostro de la joven, por lo que ella sintió una fuerte emoción. La nieve le recordaba a su hogar, los paseos en trineo y las batallas de bolas de nieve. Tal fue la emoción que le produjo aquel fenómeno meteorológico que llegó al estudio de Finnick tan contenta como una niña.

—Hola, Finn. ¿Cómo te ha ido el puente?

Katniss iba envuelta en un largo abrigo, con un sombrero de piel a juego bien calado sobre el rostro. Las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban por la combinación del frío y de la emoción, por lo que estaba bellísima.

Finnick dejó de ajustar la luz durante un instante para saludarla con una sonrisa.

—Mira lo que acaba de hacer entrar las primeras nieves. Eres un anuncio para las vacaciones invernales.

—Eres incorregible —comentó ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero—. Te imaginas todo enmarcado por un objetivo.

—Deformación profesional. Annie dice que el ojo que tengo para la fotografía es maravilloso.

- ¿Annie? -preguntó Katniss, muy intrigada.

—Bueno, sí... He estado dándole unas clases de fotografía.

—Entiendo —repuso ella con una cierta ironía.

—Está... Está muy interesada en las cámaras.

—Sí, sí claro, ya me lo imagino...

—Venga ya, Katniss —musitó Finnick. Entonces, comenzó de nuevo a tocar los ajustes de la cámara.

—Tonto, dame un beso —dijo Katniss mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—.Ya sabía yo que tú también podrías hacerlo.

—Venga ya, Katniss... —repitió él. Se desembarazó de ella y miró el reloj—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aún te queda media hora.

—Resulta sorprendente que te hayas dado cuenta del tiempo —comentó ella—. Pensé que podría echarle un vistazo a las fotografías que ya están reveladas.

—Están ahí —le indicó él señalándole un desordenado escritorio—. Ahora, ve a verlas y déjame terminar.

—Sí, señor.

Katniss se acercó a la mesa y buscó el archivador que contenía todas las fotografías de las que disponían hasta esos instantes. Después de estudiarlas durante unos minutos, sacó una de las instantáneas que se habían tomado en la pista de tenis.

—Quiero una copia de ésta —dijo—. Parezco muy competitiva...

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, miró a Finnick y lo vio una vez más totalmente inmerso en su trabajo y ajeno a su presencia.

-Por supuesto que sí, Katniss -se respondió ella misma—. Lo que quieras. Mira que pose... -añadió sin dejar de imitar a su compañero—. Una forma perfecta y una concentración propia de una campeona. Prepárate, Wimbledon. Los harás pedazos, Katniss... Gracias, Finnick. Tanto talento y tanta belleza... Por favor, Finn, me estás avergonzando...

—Encierran a la gente en los manicomios por hablar consigo mismos —le susurró al oído una profunda voz. Katniss se sobresaltó y la fotografía se le cayó de las manos sobre el escritorio-. Y también estás muy nerviosa... Eso es mala señal.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Peeta... De hecho, estaba tan cerca que, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para él porque frunció los labios con una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

* * *

**Nat: Bueeno aqui el final de este capitulo, que tambien resulto ser mas corto de lo que esperaba : S no se ustedes pero yo cada vez tengo mas ganas de matar a Delly... si la historia fuera mia seguro que ya habria hecho que por algun "desafortunado accidente" Delly terminara siendo atropellada por un auto *Modo asesina psicopata: on* ok no... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D**

**Otra cosa mas antes de despedirme por esta semana, mi amiga "Chips" y yo estamos escribiendo un nuevo fic de HG y nos gustaria saber que siles gusta o que querrian ver en el fic, se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, tomatasos ¡Lo que sea! aqui mismo dejare la sinopsis**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Título: Una historia fuera de regla**

**Sinopsis: Durante todos sus años en la escuela, su vida como la chica tímida del lugar habia sido relativamente tranquila, hasta ahora. Con sus 16 años recien cumplidos y a punto de iniciar su 4to año en la secundaria, Katniss decidio dejar toda esa timidez de lado y empezar a cambiar, despues de todo, no sucederia nada malo si se desataba solo un poco... ¿Cierto? **

**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo, OoC, Lemmon, Lenguaje Obseno.**

**Rated: T o M por lemmons**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**¿Que les parece? porfas dejen sus sugerencias y su opinion sobre este nuevo fic. Mil gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion. :D**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nat: Holaa! lamento mucho el retraso jeje es que cargaba un insomnio horrible y cada ves que miraba a la pantalla de la compu o del celular me quedaba ciega (en serio, no podia ver nada en ninguna pantalla mis ojos estaban muuuy sensibles :S) peero ahora estoy recuperada y no habra mas retrasos ^.^ espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

—No te acerques a mí de ese modo.

—Lo siento, pero estabas tan absorta por tu diálogo...

De mala gana, Katniss sonrió también.

—Algunas veces Finnick se pierde un poco en la conversación, por lo que me veo obligada a ayudarlo —comentó—. Míralo. Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

—Mmm, tal vez debería aprovecharme de su distracción —susurró Peeta.

Extendió la mano y agarró un mechón del cabello de Katniss y se lo metió detrás de la oreja. Ella notó enseguida la calidez de sus dedos, lo que provocó que el pulso comenzara a latirle a una alarmante velocidad.

—Oh, hola, Peeta. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Tras escuchar las palabras de Finnick, Katniss lanzó un suspiro, sin saber si era por alivio o frustración.

Diciembre fue pasando poco a poco. El progreso que iban haciendo en el proyecto era mucho más avanzado de lo que habían esperado, por lo que parecía que todo estaría terminado definitivamente para antes de Navidad. El contrato que Katniss tenía con Peeta llegaba hasta el mes de marzo, por lo que ella no dejaba de especular lo que haría cuando terminara el proyecto y él ya no la necesitara. Existía la posibilidad de que Peeta la liberara de sus obligaciones, aunque estaba segura de que no era muy probable. Con toda seguridad no querría que trabajara para ningún otro competidor antes de que su propio proyecto estuviera publicado.

«Tal vez me encontrará alguna otra cosa que hacer durante esos meses», pensó. O tal vez podría estar sin trabajar durante un tiempo. Esto último le apetecía bastante, lo que la sorprendió. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Era duro, pero casi nunca resultaba aburrido. Por supuesto que disfrutaba con su trabajo. Era suficiente para ella y tenía la intención de mantenerlo en su vida durante los próximos años. Después de eso, podría retirarse o se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, viajaría... lo que fuera. Entonces, cuando todo estuviera en su lugar, tendría tiempo para encontrar el amor en serio. Hallaría a un hombre agradable, de fiar, con el que pudiera casarse y sentar la cabeza. Aquél era su plan, perfecto y sensato. Sólo que en aquellos momentos, cuando lo pensaba bien, le parecía demasiado frío y aburrido.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, el estudio de Finnick estuvo mucho más concurrido de lo habitual. Aquella mañana en particular, las voces y los cuerpos se mezclaban en la sala en medio de un encantador caos. En aquella sesión, Katniss iba a compartir protagonismo con un niño de ocho meses, dado que tenía que representar la imagen de una joven madre.

Una pequeña parte de la sala estaba decorada como un salón. Cuando Katniss terminó con la peluquera, vio que Finnick estaba muy ocupado comprobando su equipo. Peeta estaba trabajando con él, compartiendo ideas sobre la sesión. Al ver que no pudo evitar contemplar su fuerte y esbelto cuerpo, se regañó en silencio.

Decidió dejar a los hombres con sus quehaceres y se dirigió a conocer a la joven madre y al niño que sería su hijo durante unos pocos minutos frente a las cámaras. El parecido que el pequeño tenía con ella la sorprendió y la divirtió al mismo tiempo. Andy, tal y como su madre lo presentó, tenía una mata de pelo tan brillante y tan oscura como el cabello de Katniss. Los ojos del niño, aunque no de un gris tan profundo como el de ella, se asemejaban mucho. Cualquier desconocido daría por sentado que aquel pequeño era su hijo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrar a un niño que se parezca a ti? —le preguntó Peeta, que acababa de acercarse a ellos. Katniss tenía a Andy sobre el regazo y lo hacía saltar sobre sus rodillas. Al presentir su llegada tanto ella como el pequeño levantaron sus profundos ojos grises para mirarlo-. Cualquiera se quedaría atónito por tanta brillantez. Tal vez deberíais bajar un poco el voltaje.

— ¿No te parece precioso? —preguntó Katniss mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del pequeño.

—Es espectacular. Podría ser tuyo.

—Sí, el parecido es sorprendente —admitió ella, con los ojos bajos por el repentino anhelo que le causaron las palabras de Peeta—. ¿Estamos listos?

-Sí.

—Muy bien, socio —le dijo al niño mientras se ponía de pie y se lo colocaba sobre la cadera-. Vamos a trabajar.

—Sólo tienes que jugar con él —le instruyó Finnick—. Haz lo que te apetezca. Lo que estamos buscando es espontaneidad. Creo que me comprende —añadió, al ver que el pequeño lo miraba muy fijamente.

-Por supuesto -afirmó ella-. Es un niño muy inteligente.

—Esperemos que responda bien. Sólo podemos trabajar con niños durante sesiones de pocos minutos.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Las dos cabezas oscuras se inclinaron la una muy cerca de la otra sobre la zona alfombrada. Mientras Katniss jugaba con los bloques de colores, Andy, lleno de alegría, destruía sus esfuerzos. Muy pronto los dos estuvieron inmersos en el juego y prestaron muy poca atención a los movimientos de Finnick o al suave clic de la cámara. Katniss estaba tumbada boca abajo, con los pies en el aire, construyendo torre tras torre para que el niño pudiera demolerla. De repente, el pequeño extendió la mano. Parecía haberlo distraído un mechón del sedoso cabello de Katniss. Lo agarró con sus regordetes dedos y trató de llevárselo a la boca.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se colocó de espaldas. A continuación, levantó al niño por encima de su cabeza. El pequeño comenzó a reír de alegría ante el nuevo juego. Ella se lo colocó sobre el vientre y, muy pronto, Andy sintió una profunda atracción por los botones de perlas que ella llevaba en la blusa verde claro. La joven observó atentamente la concentración del bebé y comenzó a trazar sus rasgos con la yema de un dedo. Una vez más, sintió una fuerte sensación de anhelo. Levantó al niño una vez más sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a hacer el sonido de un avión mientras lo movía por encima de ella. Andy gritó de felicidad. Katniss se colocó al pequeño de pie sobre el vientre y dejó que el niño saltara al ritmo de su propia música.

Después, se puso de pie con él y lo abrazó con fuerza. De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que más deseaba. «Un hijo propio, unos bracitos tan pequeños como estos alrededor del cuello. Un hijo con el hombre que amo», pensó. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la mejilla contra la de Andy. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró frente a la intensa mirada de Peeta.

Lo observó fijamente durante un instante y, de repente, comprendió que aquél era el hombre que quería, el hombre cuyo hijo deseaba tener entre sus brazos. Llevaba algún tiempo sabiendo la verdad, pero se había negado a reconocerla. En aquellos momentos, no encontró modo alguno de negarla.

El fuerte tirón de pelo que Andy le dio rompió el hechizo. Katniss se dio la vuelta, aturdida por lo que acababa de admitir. Aquello no era lo que había planeado. ¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para solucionar sus cosas. En aquellos momentos, se sentía demasiado confusa.

Cuando Finnick marcó por fin la conclusión de la sesión, se sintió profundamente aliviada. Con un gran esfuerzo, Katniss mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de que, en su interior, temblaba por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Maravilloso —declaró Finnick—. Los dos trabajaron como si fueran viejos amigos.

En silencio, Katniss corrigió las palabras de su compañero. No era trabajo sino una fantasía. Había estado representando una fantasía, tal vez llevaba la vida entera haciéndolo. Una risa histérica se apoderó de ella, aunque la reprimió con fuerza. No podía permitirse hacer el ridículo en aquellos instantes ni pensar en los sentimientos que la recorrían por dentro.

—Vamos a tardar un rato en estar listos para el siguiente decorado—le dijo Finnick tras consultar el reloj—.Ve a comer algo antes de cambiarte. Date una hora.

Katniss asintió aliviada ante la perspectiva de poder pasar algo de tiempo sola.

* * *

**Nat: Bueno, aqui el final de este capitulo. la alegria invade a mi alma al leer que Katniss al fin admitio lo que sentia por Peeta que felicidad xD Mil gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el capi, una vez mas me disculpo por la tardanza**

**eehm, sobre el otro fic que les comente la semana pasada... estuve releyendo los capitulos que ya estaban listos y resulta que los odio y vamos a modificarlos, por ello puede que tardemos un poco en subirlo ^.^U**

**en otras noticias (?) mi amiga/socia Chips se reintegra la proxima semana (al fin) y como ya se estan acabando nuestras vacaciones y tendremos menos tiempo los dias de actualizacion seran los lunes o los viernes (ojo, solo un capitulo por semana, si no es un dia entonces sera el otro) y yo sere quien conteste a sus reviews y PMs.**

**Esto es todo por esta semana, nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion n.n**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola gente! Aqui les traemos el capitulo semanal de esta hermosa historia :) esperamos que sea de su agrado**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 16

—Oh, no —protestó ella. Rápidamente recogió su abrigo y se dispuso a marcharse con toda rapidez. Peeta levantó una ceja—. Quería decir que no te molestes. Seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer. Estoy convencida de que hay algo que te reclama en tu despacho o algo así.

—Sí, mi trabajo nunca cesa —admitió él-, pero, de vez en cuando, tengo que comer.

Peeta le quitó el abrigo para ayudarla a ponérselo. Cuando le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, la calidez que emanó de ellas atravesó la gruesa tela y le quemó la piel. Como respuesta, Katniss se tensó. Se sentía muy a la defensiva. Peeta pareció notar su reacción, porque puso los dedos muy rígidos y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Mi intención no era tomarte a ti para almorzar. ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de sospechar de mí?

Cuando salieron al exterior, las calles estaban limpias de nieve, pero una ligera capa blanca cubría las aceras y los coches que había aparcados. Ella se sintió atrapada en el coche de Peeta, a su lado, mientras él conducía el Mercedes por las calles de Nueva York. Cuando llegaron a Central Park, ella trató de aliviar la tensión y el incesante tamborileo de su corazón.

—Mira, es precioso, ¿verdad? —comentó mientras indicaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve, que relucían como si fueran diamantes—. Me encanta la nieve. Todo parece tan limpio y tan fresco. Hace que todo se parezca...

— ¿A tu hogar?

—Sí —admitió ella.

De repente, pensó que, al lado de él, su hogar podría estar en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, comprendió que no debía revelar su debilidad. Él nunca debía conocer el amor que la embargaba por dentro y le batía el corazón como los vientos de los tornados que atraviesan Kansas a finales de la primavera.

Siguió hablando sin parar de todos los temas que le vinieron a la cabeza. Así, esperaba que él pudiera vislumbrar el secreto que guardaba con tanto celo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Katniss? -le preguntó Peeta de repente, cuando ella se tomó un respiro-. Últimamente has estado muy nerviosa...

La miró atentamente y, durante un aterrador instante, ella temió que aquellos ojos le penetraran en el pensamiento y leyeran el secreto que albergaba.

-Claro que sí -dijo ella, con voz tranquila-. Sólo estoy muy emocionada por el proyecto. Vamos a terminar muy pronto y la edición de la revista estará en los puestos de periódicos. Estoy deseando ver cómo lo reciben los lectores.

-Si es eso lo único que te preocupa, creo que puedo decirte que la reacción será tremenda. Serás una sensación —le aseguró él mientras la miraba durante un instante—. Recibirás ofertas de todas partes. Revistas, televisión, empresas de publicidad...Te aseguro que podrás elegir tus trabajos.

-Oh...

— ¿Acaso no te emociona esa posibilidad? —preguntó él, al ver lo cálida que había sido su reacción—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre habías querido?

-Por supuesto que sí -afirmó ella, con más entusiasmo del que sentía—. Tendría que estar loca para no alegrarme y te agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me has dado.

—Ahórrate tu gratitud —replicó Peeta, con una cierta brusquedad—. Este proyecto será el resultado del trabajo en equipo. Lo que saques del proyecto te lo habrás ganado tú sola. Ahora, si no te importa, dime dónde te dejo antes de que yo regrese a mi despacho.

Katniss asintió. Le resultaba imposible comprender lo que ella había dicho para despertar su ira de aquella manera.

La fase final del proyecto estaba en camino. Katniss se cambió en una pequeña habitación del estudio de Finnick. Al verse en el espejo, contuvo el aliento. El camisón le había parecido precioso, pero poco inspirado, cuando lo sacó de la caja. En aquellos momentos, se sintió abrumada por su belleza. Era blanco y transparente y parecía flotar alrededor de las esbeltas curvas del cuerpo de Katniss antes de caerle en suaves pliegues hasta los tobillos. Tenía un buen escote, aunque no excesivo, por lo que el abultamiento de sus senos simplemente se adivinaba bajo la tela. Sí. Mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, Katniss decidió que era maravilloso.

Poco antes aquel mismo día, había posado con un precioso abrigo de marta. Recordó el suave tacto de la piel contra la barbilla y suspiró. Finnick había capturado su primera expresión de delicia y deseo cuando hundió el rostro contra el cuello del abrigo. Sin embargo, Katniss sabía que preferiría tener aquel camisón más que diez abrigos de marta. Tenía algo especial, como si se hubiera creado especialmente para ella.

Salió del improvisado probador y observó cómo Finnick había completado el decorado. Aquella vez se había superado. La luz era cálida y suave, como si se tratara de un dormitorio iluminado por velas. Además, había colocado una luz trasera que se parecía a los rayos de la luz de la luna. El efecto final era romántico y sutil.

—Ah, estupendo. Veo que ya estás lista -dijo Finnick. Entonces, se tomó un minuto para observarla—. ¡Vaya! Estás preciosa. Todos los hombres que vean tu foto caerán rendidos de amor por ti. Las mujeres, por su parte, soñarán con estar en tu lugar. Algunas veces, sigues sorprendiéndome.

Katniss se echó a reír y se acercó a él justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta del estudio. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Peeta, con Delly del brazo. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante antes de que la mirada de él la recorriera lentamente con la intensidad de una caricia física.

Peeta se tomó su tiempo en volver a mirarla a la cara.

—Estás extraordinaria, Katniss.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Entonces, se encontró con la gélida mirada de Delly. El contraste fue como el de una ducha helada, por lo que Katniss deseó de todo corazón que Peeta no la hubiera llevado.

—Estamos a punto de empezar —comentó Finnick.

—En ese caso, no dejes que los entretengamos —afirmó Peeta—. Delly quería ver el proyecto que me ha mantenido tan ocupado.

Aquellas palabras parecían tener la implicación de que Delly formaba parte de la vida de Peeta, por lo que Katniss sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. A pesar de todo, decidió sacudirse la depresión que sentía y se recordó que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Peeta no eran correspondidos.

-Ponte ahí, Katniss -le indicó Finnick. Rápidamente, ella se dirigió al lugar indicado.

La suave luz le dio un delicado brillo a su piel, tan suave como la caricia de un amante. Los focos traseros brillaban a través de la fina tela, resaltando así la silueta de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien —afirmó Finnick—. Perfecto —añadió mientras encendía la máquina de viento.

La suave brisa de la máquina le alzó el cabello y provocó que el camisón se le pegara al cuerpo. Finnick agarró su cámara y comenzó a hacer fotografías.

* * *

**Nat: Aqui el final de este capitulo. Una vez mas, Delly ha vuelto a hacer una de sus apariciones no tan deseadas**

**Chips: Sii! lamentablemente a partir de esta estapa, el fic contará con mas apariciones de nuestra "Queridisima" Delly, habran muchos mas celos y quizas un enfrentamiento "Katniss Vs. Delly" ¿quien de las dos se quedará con el increiblemente sexy y encantador Peeta Mellark?**

**Nat: eso solo lo sabremos mas adelante! Mil gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y queremos aprovechar esta ocasión para celebrar que ya contamos con 50 Reviews y mas de 5700 vistas :D que alegria ver que les guste tanto el fic n.n**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola gente bonita ! Aqui estamos con un nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 17

—Muy bien —comentó—. Ahora, levántate el cabello. Bien, bien... Los vas a volver locos... Ahora mira directamente a la cámara... Imagínate que es el hombre que amas y se dirige hacia ti para tomarte entre sus brazos.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Katniss miró hacia el lugar del estudio en el que Peeta estaba del brazo de Delly. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él y un profundo temblor le sacudió el cuerpo.

-Vamos, Katniss. Quiero pasión, no pánico -le recriminó Finnick-. Vamos, cielo, mira a la cámara.

Katniss tragó saliva y obedeció. Lentamente, permitió que los sueños se adueñaran de ella, permitió que la cámara se convirtiera en Peeta. En un Peeta que no sólo la mirara con deseo, sino también con amor y necesidad. La estaba abrazando tal y como recordaba. La estaba acariciando suavemente, mientras reclamaba los labios de ella con los suyos y le susurraba las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

—Eso es Katniss.

Perdida en su propio mundo, ella parpadeó y miró a Finnick sin comprender.

—Eso ha sido genial. Yo mismo me he enamorado de ti.

Katniss suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante un momento para lograr superar su propia imaginación.

—Supongo que podríamos casarnos y tener camaritas -murmuró ella mientras se dirigía al probador. Sin embargo, las palabras de Delly impidieron que Katniss siguiera avanzando.

—Peeta, ese camisón es simplemente maravilloso, cariño. Me lo puedes conseguir, ¿verdad? -susurraba, con voz seductora.

— ¿Mmm? Claro —afirmó él sin dejar de mirar a Katniss—. Si es eso lo que quieres, Delly...

Katniss se quedó boquiabierta. El regalo que él estaba dispuesto a hacerle a la mujer que había a su lado le hizo más daño del que pudo imaginar. Lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de desaparecer en el probador.

En la intimidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, se apoyó contra la pared para poder enfrentarse al dolor. ¿Cómo podía Peeta hacer eso? Aquel camisón era especial, le pertenecía a ella, estaba hecho para cubrir su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo. Hasta se había imaginado cómo Peeta la abrazaba con él puesto, cómo la amaba y... se lo iba a dar a Delly. La miraría con los ojos llenos de deseo y le acariciaría el cuerpo a través de aquella vaporosa suavidad. En aquel momento, una terrible ira comenzó a reemplazar al dolor. Si aquello era lo que Peeta quería, era muy bienvenido de hacerlo. Se despojó de la suave blancura del camisón y se vistió.

Cuando salió del probador, Peeta estaba solo en el estudio, sentado tras el escritorio de Finnick. Katniss hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y se dirigió hacia él. Entonces, depositó la caja con el camisón sobre el escritorio.

-Para tu amiga. Supongo que primero querrás llevarlo a la tintorería.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta para marcharse con tanta dignidad como le fuera posible. Sin embargo, Peeta le agarró por la muñeca y se lo impidió.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Katniss? -le preguntó tras ponerse de pie.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? —repitió ella—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Venga ya, Katniss. Estás disgustada y quiero saber por qué.

-¿Disgustada? -replicó ella. Entonces, tiró de la mano y trató de soltarse, pero le fue imposible—. Si estoy disgustada es asunto mío. En mi contrato no consta que tenga que explicarte a ti mis sentimientos.

—Dime qué te pasa —insistió él. Le soltó la mano, pero simplemente para agarrarla con fuerza por los hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? Pues te lo diré —le espetó—. Te presentas aquí con tu amiga rubia y le entregas este camisón porque ella se ha encaprichado de él. Esa mujer agita las pestañas y dice la palabra exacta y tú le das todo lo que quiere.

— ¿Y a eso viene todo esto? ¡Dios Santo, mujer! —exclamó él, exasperado—. Si quieres ese maldito camisón te conseguiré uno.

—No me trates como si fuera una niña —rugió ella—. No puedes comprar mi buen humor con tus baratijas. Guárdate tu generosidad para alguien que te la agradezca y suéltame.

—No te vas a marchar a ninguna parte hasta que te calmes y lleguemos a la raíz del problema.

De repente, los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de unas lágrimas incontrolables.

—No lo comprendes —susurró ella mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas—. No comprendes nada...

— ¡Basta ya! —exclamó Peeta. Entonces, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con la mano—. No puedo soportar las lágrimas... Basta ya, Katniss. No llores así.

—Sólo sé llorar de este modo...

—No sé a qué se debe todo esto. ¡No creo que un camisón merezca esta escenita! Toma, llévatelo... Evidentemente, es muy importante para ti —dijo. Tomó la caja y se la extendió para que ella la agarrara—. Delly tiene muchos camisones...

Aquellas palabras, en vez de alegrar a Katniss, tuvieron precisamente el efecto opuesto.

—No lo quiero. Ni siquiera quiero volver a verlo —gritó, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—. Espero que tu amante y tú lo disfruten mucho.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, agarró el abrigo y salió corriendo del estudio con sorprendente velocidad.

En el exterior, se quedó inmóvil en la acera, pataleando sobre ella. « ¡Estúpida!», se dijo. Efectivamente, sentía que era una estupidez mostrar tanto apego por un trozo de tela, pero mucho menos que hacerlo con un hombre arrogante y sin sentimientos cuyos intereses estaban en otra parte. Cuando vio un taxi dio un paso al frente para detenerlo, pero, de repente, notó que alguien la obligaba a darse la vuelta.

—Ya me he hartado de tus rabietas, Katniss. No pienso consentir que me dejes con la palabra en la boca —le espetó, en voz baja y muy peligrosa. Sin embargo, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Tenemos muchas más cosas que decirnos.

—No espero que lo comprendas —replicó ella con exagerada paciencia, como si estuviera hablando a un niño—. Sólo eres un hombre.

Peeta contuvo el aliento y dio un paso más para acercarse a ella.

-En una cosa tienes razón. Soy un hombre...

Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos y le atacó la boca con un fiero beso que la obligó a abrir los labios para satisfacer lo que él demandaba. El mundo dejó de existir más allá de las caricias que él le proporcionaba. Los dos permanecieron juntos, sin prestar atención alguna a la gente que pasaba por la acera.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui el final de este capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado :D Mil gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer este fic y a todos sus reviews, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^.^**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, primero que nada debemos disculparnos por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, tuvimos unos problemas para subir el capitulo y ademas estuvimos un tanto ocupadas jeje pero ya mismo se acaba la espera, aqui volvimos con un nuevo capitulo para este fic n.n!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Coliins y la historia original a la página de Facebook Novelas Originales & Adaptadas**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Cuando Peeta la soltó por fin, Katniss dio un paso atrás. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Ahora que ya me has demostrado tu masculinidad, tengo que marcharme.

-Vuelve al estudio. Terminaremos nuestra conversación.

—Nuestra conversación ha terminado ya.

-No del todo...

Peeta comenzó a llevarla de nuevo hacia el estudio. Katniss comprendió que no podía estar a solas con él en aquellos instantes. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Él podría ver demasiado muy fácilmente.

—Mira, Peeta —dijo, orgullosa de la tranquilidad de su voz-. No quiero montar una escena, pero si sigues jugando al hombre de las cavernas me veré obligada a gritar. Y te aseguro que soy capaz de gritar muy alto.

—No, no vas a gritar.

-Sí -replicó ella-. Claro que voy a gritar.

—Katniss, tenemos cosas que aclarar.

—Peeta, todo esto se nos ha ido de las manos —observó ella, tratando de no prestar atención alguna a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas—. Los dos hemos tenido nuestra salida de tono... Dejémoslo así. Además, todo ha sido una tontería...

—A ti no te lo pareció en el estudio.

—Por favor, Peeta, déjalo estar —insistió ella, sabiendo que estaba utilizando su última oportunidad—.Todos mostramos nuestro temperamento en ocasiones.

—Muy bien —accedió él, tras una pequeña pausa—. Lo dejaremos estar por el momento.

Katniss suspiró. Sentía que, si se quedaba al lado de Peeta más tiempo, corría el riesgo de aceptar todo lo que él le dijera. De soslayo, vio que se acercaba un taxi y rápidamente se llevó los dedos a la boca para detenerlo con un silbido.

Peeta sonrió.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

La respuesta de Katniss quedó oculta por el ruido que ella hizo al cerrar de golpe la puerta del taxi.

...

La Navidad se acercaba y la ciudad lucía sus mejores galas. Katniss observaba desde la ventana de su apartamento cómo los automóviles y las personas bullían por las calles brillantemente iluminadas. La nieve caía con suavidad, lo que acrecentaba un poco más el espíritu navideño que ella sentía. Los enormes copos caían sobre la tierra como las blancas plumas de una almohada gigante.

Habían completado el proyecto, por lo que había visto muy poco a Peeta en los últimos días. Comprendió que cada vez lo vería menos, por lo que una cierta tristeza oscureció su buen humor. Como su parte dentro del proyecto había finalizado, ya no habría contacto diario ni encuentros inesperados. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. «Me marcho a casa mañana», se recordó. «A casa por Navidad».

Aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Un completo cambio de ambiente. Aquellos diez días la ayudarían a sanar las heridas de su corazón y le darían tiempo para volver a pensar en sus planes para el futuro, que en aquellos momentos parecía aburrido e insatisfactorio.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras colocaba la mano sobre el pomo.

—Santa Claus.

— ¿Peeta? —tartamudeó, incrédula—. ¿Eres tú?

—Veo que no te puedo engañar, ¿verdad? Bueno —añadió, tras una pequeña pausa—, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o tenemos que hablar a través de la puerta?

—Oh, lo siento.

Katniss retiró el pestillo de la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Entonces, vio que el esbelto cuerpo de Peeta estaba apoyado de modo casual contra el marco de la puerta.

—Veo que ahora cierras con llave -afirmó. Observó atentamente la bata de color perla que ella llevaba puesta antes de volver a mirarle el rostro—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

—Oh, claro —dijo ella. Se hizo a un lado tratando desesperadamente de buscar la compostura perdida—.Yo... Creía que Santa bajaba por la chimenea.

—Éste no —comentó él mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. Me vendría muy bien una copa de tu famoso whisky. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera.

—Ahora sí que estoy completamente desilusionada. Yo creía que Santa se alimentaba de galletas y leche.

—Si es la mitad de hombre de lo que yo creo, estoy seguro de que tiene una petaca escondida en ese traje rojo que lleva.

-Cínico -le acusó ella. Entonces, se retiró a la cocina, donde encontró mucho más fácilmente el whisky. A continuación, le sirvió un poco en un vaso.

—Muy profesional —comentó Peeta, que la observaba desde la puerta-. ¿No me vas a acompañar para que brindemos juntos por estas fiestas?

-Oh, no. Esto sabe como el jabón con el que me lavaron la boca una vez.

—No pienso preguntarte por qué tuvieron que lavarte la boca -afirmó él, tras tomar el vaso que ella le ofrecía.

-Tampoco te lo iba a contar —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, toma otra cosa. No me gusta beber solo.

Katniss abrió el frigorífico y sacó una jarra de zumo de naranja.

-Veo que vives muy peligrosamente -observó él. Katniss levantó el vaso de zumo que se acababa de servir a modo de brindis. Entonces, los dos regresaron al salón.

—Me han dicho que te marchas a Kansas por la mañana —dijo él mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Katniss, por su parte, se sentó enfrente de él, en una butaca.

—Así es. Estaré en casa hasta el día después de Año Nuevo.

—En ese caso, te deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo por anticipado. Pensaré en ti cuando el reloj dé las doce campanadas.

—Estoy segura de que estarás demasiado ocupado para pensar en mí —replicó ella.

—Bueno, creo que podré encontrar un minuto libre —repuso él, con una sonrisa—. Ahora, tengo algo para ti...

Se levantó y fue por su abrigo. Entonces, sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo. Katniss lo observó sin saber qué decir y luego levantó los ojos para mirar a Peeta.

—Oh, pero... No creía que... Es decir... Yo no tengo nada para ti.

— ¿No? —preguntó él haciendo que el rubor tiñera las mejillas de Katniss.

—Peeta, no puedo aceptarlo. No me parece bien...

—Considéralo regalo del emperador a uno de sus súbditos —insistió Peeta. Le quitó el vaso de zumo de la mano y se lo sustituyó por el paquete.

* * *

**Bueeno, aqui el final de este capitulo. Una vez mas nos disculpamos por el retraso pero a partir de ahora actualizaremos sin falta 1 vez a la semana. Mil gracias por leer esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^.^**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**


End file.
